Un mari non désiré
by Coco07
Summary: La jeune Katniss orpheline depuis ses 12 ans lutte chaque jour pour prendre soin de sa petite sœur,et lui éviter la famine et une vie de misère mais les années passant, sa petite sœur grandissant, Katniss n'a plus le choix si elle veut offrir à sa sœur une vie décente et tout ce qu'elle mérite,elle doit accepter une proposition de mariage arrangé que lui a fait Monsieur Mellark.
1. La chasse a commencé

_**Info : Cette fiction s'inspire de l'univers de Suzanne Collins, Panem existe toujours, le Capitole et les districts également mais il n'y a pas d'Hunger Games, cependant les différents districts sont toujours sous la coupe du Capitole, ils le fournissent en matière première et sont contrôlés par des autorités : les Pacificateurs. La Ville et la Veine cohabitent toujours dans le district 12 et la population de la Veine peine toujours à se nourrir tandis que la vie à la Ville est un peu plus facile pour ses habitants.**_

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis maintenant quatre ans, ou plutôt depuis le décès de ma mère, je pars en forêt, au-delà du grillage du district 12 pour chasser. Ce sont les vacances d'été et je dois tuer beaucoup de gibier afin de le revendre et d'économiser pour préparer la rentrée de Prim. Elle va avoir besoin de vêtements chauds pour l'automne-hiver, de nouvelles fournitures, sans compter les repas du midi à la cantine. Bref tout cela a un coût et un coût plutôt exorbitant quand on sait que je suis la seule source de revenue pour notre « famille » réduite. Prim ne peut désormais compter que sur moi pour subvenir à ses besoins et je ne peux pas me permettre de la décevoir, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, j'ai déjà failli une fois, il y a quatre ans après la mort de ma mère. Durant cette période j'ai sombré, je me suis laissée submerger et ma sœur en a payé les frais.

Je me souviens de son visage famélique et pâle, nous n'avions plus rien à manger, j'avais 12 ans et j'étais dévastée, j'avais vendu tout ce qu'il nous restait pour pouvoir nous nourrir et nous n'avions plus rien, plus personne. C'est ainsi que l'on fonctionne ici, au district 12 lorsque des enfants deviennent orphelins on les laisse crever de faim en se fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir, ou alors si les enfants sont d'accord on les charge dans un wagon comme du bétail pour aller travailler au Capitole. Cette solution était pour moi inenvisageable, d'une parce qu'on nous aurait séparé Prim et moi, or il en était hors de question, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, et d'autre part parce que selon les rumeurs les enfants envoyé au Captole subissent toutes sorte de sévices en plus de leur charge de travail, on leur coupe la langue pour qu'ils deviennent muets et on les stérilise pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'enfants avec leurs « maîtres » lorsque ceux-ci abusent d'eux dès qu'ils atteignent quinze ans. C'est pourquoi je préférais encore mourir que de partir avec ma sœur pour le Capitole, heureusement pour nous quelqu'un m'est venu en aide le jour où j'ai perdu tout espoir, et cette intervention m'a permis de reprendre des forces, de puiser dans mon courage, mon ingéniosité et mon savoir-faire afin de mettre tout en œuvre pour nous permettre de survivre ma sœur et moi. Grâce aux enseignements de mon défunt père je sais chasser et sélectionner les baies comestibles en forêt, si nous n'avons eu quasiment aucun héritage de sa part, au moins il m'aura légué quelques notions de survie.

Arrivée au tronc creux où je cache mon arc, je vois à quelques mètres de mois une imposante silhouette masculine qui attend patiemment adossé à un arbre. Le jeune homme brun tourne son visage dur vers moi et ses yeux gris se rivent sur mes propres yeux.

- Salut Catnip, tu es en retard ! m'annonce Gale avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Salut Gale ! Désolée mais Prim s'est réveillée ce matin et comme elle a peur d'être seule j'ai dû lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'elle se rendorme, je réponds avec un sourire amical.

Gale est mon partenaire de chasse depuis quatre et il pourrait également passer pour mon frère, le même teint olivâtre, les mêmes cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux gris, mais je pourrais en dire autant à propos de tous les enfants de la Veine qui ont un physique assez semblable au notre, à la différence que leur corps est plus décharné et leur teint plus cireux. Gale et moi sommes plus robustes et avons meilleur mine grâce au gibier que nous ramenons lors de nos parties de chasse. Pour tout dire Gale a plus qu'un teint frais, c'est un garçon très séduisant qui a son petit succès auprès des filles de notre école, ce qui a le don de m'agacer car qui va venir chasser avec moi et surveiller mes arrières s'il va fricoter avec une de ces idiotes qui glousse sur son passage ?! Quant à ma petite Prim elle tient de ma mère, et est mon exact opposé physiquement, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux bleus. Elle est une vraie beauté.

- Prête à ramener de belles prises pour le dîner de ce soir et de beaux écureuils pour que l'on puisse avoir du bon pain frais Catnip ? Me demande mon meilleur ami.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, ce soir Prim et moi allons dîner chez Gale comme tous les vendredis soirs. C'est notre rituel, et avec Gale nous nous astreignons toute la journée à traquer et tuer de belles prises pour faire en sorte que le repas du vendredi soir soit parfait. Nous chassons pendant toute la matinée, j'aime la sensation que me procure la chasse, être à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement, sentir la brise caresser mes joues et faire virevolter les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappent de ma natte. Dans le vieux blouson en cuir de mon père et dans mes bottes souples je me sens bien, et à chaque fois que je cours, que je me déplace tel un prédateur c'est comme si je ne faisais plus qu'un avec la nature. Gale et moi attrapons un daim qu'il va nous falloir dépecer, une partie sera pour le dîner de ce soir, et l'autre pour vendre à la plaque à des pacificateurs friands de notre gibier, un chien sauvage que nous allons vendre à Sae, et deux écureuils intacts que nous allons échanger contre du pain au boulanger de la ville.

Après cette épuisante matinée je fais un feu pour faire chauffer un bon morceau de daim, pendant que Gale est allé cueillir des fraises pour le dessert. Une fois le feu lancé et la viande mis en broche en train de cuire, j'étends mes jambes et souffle bruyamment pour tenter de délasser mes muscles. Quelques minutes après Gale vient se placer à côté de moi et fait de même. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il décide de prendre la parole.

- Catnip il faudrait que nous nous répartissions les tâches, dépecer le daim en plusieurs morceaux et le transporter risque de me prendre un peu de temps, tu n'as qu'à apporter le chien à Sae et aller chez le vieux Mellark pour lui revendre les écureuils.

Je souffle de mécontentement…..je n'aime pas aller chez les Mellark…..pas depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans…..

- Katniss….s'il-te-plaît, insiste Gale en appuyant sur chaque syllabe de mon prénom.

- Bien, j'irai. J'accepte à regret mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ce daim et trop lourd pour que je m'en charge seule, Gale est un colosse il est le seul de nous deux capable de venir à bout de cette bête.

Nous mangeons tranquillement notre morceau de viande et nos fraises dans un silence religieux, c'est aussi pour ça que j'apprécie autant Gale, avec lui pas besoin de combler des blancs avec des paroles inutiles comme le font certaines personnes, Gale goûte tout autant le silence que moi. Une fois notre estomac remplit celui-ci rompt avec ses habitudes et décide de rompre ce silence reposant.

- Catnip….j'étais en train de penser…..tu sais que je vais avoir bientôt 18 ans ?

- Oui, répondis-je un peu sceptique ne sachant pas où cette constatation va nous mener.

- Eh bien tu sais….je vais devoir aller travailler à la mine désormais…

- Je comprends, le coupais-je croyant qu'il fait allusion au travail prenant qui l'attend au peu de temps libre qu'il aura à me consacrer.

- Non je ne pense pas que tu comprennes, dit-il hésitant, je suis en âge….je suis un homme…..et je suis en âge de me marier…lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

Cette nouvelle me contrarie, j'aime beaucoup Gale et savoir qu'il va ou qu'il a peut-être déjà rencontrer quelqu'un me fâche, déjà qu'avec son boulot à la mine il n'aura plus beaucoup de temps libre, si en plus il a une femme, c'est certain je vais perdre mon compagnon de chasse, d'infortunes, mais aussi mon seul et meilleur ami.

Me sentant soudainement mal je décide pour une fois de prendre les devants et de le sonder pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

- Bien….et tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te marier ? Tu penses que nous ne pourrons plus chasser ensemble maintenant ? Je lâche abruptement.

Gale plonge ses pupilles grises dans les miennes et essaie d'y lire je ne sais quoi avant de me rétorquer durement :

- Non il n'y a personne, nous irons toujours à la chasse ensemble Katniss. Jamais ça ne changera, jamais.

Puis Gale replonge dans son mutisme habituel et nous terminons la matinée en digérant tranquillement sous le soleil. Enfin vient l'heure où il me faut me lever et vendre mes prises, j'ai laissé un mot à Prim et un repas préparé la veille dans notre vieux frigo, elle n'a plus qu'à le faire réchauffer sur le poêle, mon petit canard est maintenant habitué à mes escapades et sait se débrouiller seule.

Sur le chemin menant à la plaque je repense à Gale, à ses propos sur le mariage. Je ne comprends pas son désir de se marier, pour faire des enfants et avoir encore plus de bouches à nourrir ?! C'est totalement absurde ! La seule raison qui me pousserait à me marier serait le bien-être de Prim, si un riche commerçant venait à me demander de l'épouser et que son argent me permettait de ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour ma sœur peut-être que j'accepterais et encore ce n'est pas sûr ! J'ai une sainte horreur du mariage et de tout le panel de sentiments que cela implique, j'aspire simplement à une vie tranquille où ma sœur et moi mangeons à notre faim. En parlant de Prim c'est bientôt son anniversaire et j'aimerais lui offrir un magnifique gâteau comme on en voit dans la vitrine de la boulangerie, mais ces gâteaux coûtent une fortune, et je dois utiliser l'argent pour habiller Prim pour la rentrée, et ça m'étonnerait que le vieux boulanger m'échange un gâteau contre deux malheureux écureuils, même si je sais qu'il nourrit une affection particulière que je ne saurais expliquer pour ma sœur et moi.

Arrivée à la plaque je vends mon chien sauvage à un prix raisonnable, puis c'est d'un pas traînant que je me rends jusque dans l'arrière-cour de la boulangerie. Lorsque je me rends à la boulangerie pour faire du troc avec Monsieur Mellark je passe toujours par l'arrière-cour car sa femme est une vieille sorcière qui hait les enfants de la Veine, de plus elle est violente, je l'ai vu une fois s'acharner avec ses mains sur son benjamin avec hargne et j'avoue que si elle tentait de me molester je ne suis pas certaine de résister à l'idée de sauter à la gorge de cette vieille bourrique pour l'étrangler.

Une fois devant la porte de l'arrière-boutique je m'apprête à frapper contre celle-ci mais au moment même où mon poing se lève la porte s'ouvre et laisse place à un jeune homme de mon âge, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, au teint doré et dont les yeux sont d'un incroyable bleu. Surprise je reste figée comme une idiote pendant qu'**il **me regarde étonné, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas.

Bon sang…pourquoi il faut que je tombe sur lui….Peeta Mellark, le garçon qui m'est venu en aide quand j'avais douze ans, que je crevais de faim avec Prim et que je n'ai jamais remercié…. Non pas que je ne voulais pas, j'ai essayé…..à l'école j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de l'approcher mais il est constamment entouré d'amis aussi bien masculins que féminins. C'est peut-être aujourd'hui pour moi l'occasion d'enfin le remercier…ou pas, car tout ce que je suis capable de faire à cet instant c'est de le regarder un air idiot sur le visage, la bouche entrouverte. Je dois ressembler à une carpe. Bravo Katniss. Il faut dire que même ce fameux jour où il m'a aidé en me lançant des pains je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, parfois je le regardais et lorsque je voyais que son regard se posait sur moi je tournais directement les yeux alors pas facile pour moi d'entamer une conversation avec lui ou même de glisser un petit merci en se croisant dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Katniss ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es venue voir mon père ? Je suppose que tu as réussi à tirer de beaux écureuils ? Me demande-t-il la surprise passée.

Tiens j'ignorais qu'il connaissait mon prénom. Quatre questions en une seule fois, il a battu mon record de parole avec mes semblables en une fois. Tout ce que je trouve à dire est d'une banalité affligeante et me fait certainement passer pour une parfaite idiote.

- Heu….oui.

Non mais quelle nouille pourquoi ai-je hésité comme ça ?! « Heu….. » un oui aurait suffi ! J'ai été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle aussi naturellement comme si nous étions amis depuis une éternité. Il m'a prise au dépourvu. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et vois un sourire timide sur son charmant visage, et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il me dit :

- Je vais aller prévenir mon père que tu es ici, ne bouge pas je reviens tout de suite.

Et il se retourne me laissant moi et mon air bête sur le pas de la porte. J'ai encore loupé une occasion, qui pourtant m'était servie sur un plateau d'argent il était là devant moi, je n'avais plus qu'à prononcer un simple merci mais je me suis contentée de rester là plantée comme la dernière des abruties ! Je n'ai pas le temps de fulmine contre moi-même que déjà des bruits de pas se font entendre, et je vois Peeta revenir suivi de son père qui tient deux grosses et magnifiques miches de pain sous son bras.

- Voilà, déclare-t-il laissant la place à son père qui vient me saluer avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux puis il s'adresse à son fils.

- Peeta tu peux nous laisser maintenant, va me remplacer au four avant que ta mère ne revienne et qu'elle nous reproche de ne pas surveiller la fournée.

Peeta acquiesce un air désappointé que je ne m'explique pas sur ses traits, il me jette un regard bienveillant et fais un sourire gêné auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête avant de retourner aux cuisines. Monsieur Mellark regarde sa progéniture tendrement avant de me fixer étrangement et de façon intense, puis avant que je ne lui demande si quelque chose ne va pas il prend mes mains et me donne les miches.

- Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que je vous ai amené, je rétorque gênée.

- Peu importe considère ça comme un cadeau de fidélité, depuis le temps que tu me fournis en écureuil, répond-il tout sourire.

Je sors les écureuils de ma gibecière et les lui tend, il les contemple un instant et les prend, avant qu'il ne s'en aille je l'interpelle pour lui parler de l'anniversaire de Prim.

- Monsieur Mellarck combien ça me coûterait un somptueux gâteau au chocolat comme ceux en vitrine pour l'anniversaire de Prim ?

Le vieux boulanger me regarde avec un sourire tendre avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu trouves les gâteaux somptueux ?

J'hoche la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

- C'est Peeta qui s'occupe du glaçage et qui les rend si alléchant, m'annonce-t-il avec fierté.

Je l'ignorais. Quand on le voit, Peeta fait plutôt gaillard solide qui est né pour exceller dans la lutte et porter de lourds sacs de farine comme j'ai pu le voir faire ces dernières années, et non à dessiner de charmants motifs fleuris sur des gâteaux, non pas que je l'espionne, mais…bref passons. Mais pourquoi son père me raconte-t-il ça ?

- Eh bien Katniss je vais demander à Peeta de te confectionner un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire pour ta petite sœur, il en sera ravi ! Déclare le boulanger.

Pourquoi il en serait ravi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de faire un gâteau pour ma sœur ou non ?!

- Parfait mais que voulez-vous en échange Monsieur ? Je demande ne perdant pas mon sens des affaires.

- Rien, considère ça comme ma participation au cadeau de la petite Prim, lâche-t-il désinvolte.

- Non c'est hors de question Monsieur ! Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez la charité ! Je rétorque avec peut-être un peu trop de véhémence.

Devant mon air déterminé le boulanger semble réfléchir avant jeter un œil vers son fils cadet qui vient de passer dans le couloir un sac de farine sur son dos.

- Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire en échange, dit-il, enfin si tu es d'accord.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerais que tu emmènes Peeta demain en forêt avec toi, il rêve d'y aller pour faire des croquis de faune et de flore, ça lui permettra d'innover dans ses glaçages ! Lance-t-il avec enthousiasme.

D'abord prise au dépourvue par cette étrange demange, je reste muette pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je réfléchis. Aller en forêt. Avec Peeta. Seuls tous les deux. Pourquoi le vieux Mellark veut que je fasse ça pour lui. Je le sonde du regard et je crois déceler dans celui-ci de la détermination mais également quelque chose d'étrange…comme de l'espoir. Je ne comprends pas. Oh et puis quelle importance qu'est-ce que je risque mis à part enfin me libérer du poids de la gratitude en remerciant Peeta comme il se doit pour l'aide qu'il m'a apporté ?! Finalement ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, j'ai mon gâteau gratuit et je paie ma dette envers Peeta, je fais d'une pierre deux coups !

- C'est d'accord Monsieur ! Je l'emmène demain à la première heure, qu'il se tienne prêt pour 6h je passerai le chercher, je l'informe avant d'ajouter, et pour la gâteau ce serait possible de l'avoir pour dimanche ?

- Aucun problème ! Me confirme Monsieur Mellark.

Nous nous saluons et je repars tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi pour passer l'après-midi avec Prim avant d'aller dîner ensemble chez Gale.


	2. Le garçon des pains

Je me lève et jette un œil à mon réveil, il est environ 5h00 du matin. Prim dort profondément blottie contre moi. Je vais devoir me lever, aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier car je dois aller chercher Peeta à la boulangerie pour l'emmener en forêt afin qu'il puisse dessiner quelques croquis. L'idée de passer cette journée avec lui me noue l'estomac mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai conclus un marché avec son père et je veux un beau gâteau au chocolat pour mon petit canard.

Bon je vais devoir me lever si je veux avoir le temps de me préparer et de préparer de quoi grignoter pour la journée. Je me lève avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Prim et file aller chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine pour remplir ma bassine. Je me lave et enfile en quatrième vitesse des sous-vêtements, un pantalon en toile noir, un maillot de corps blanc, une chemise grise et mes bottes. Je fais à la va-vite ma tresse et une fois prête je descends enrouler le fromage de chèvre de Prim dans des feuilles de basilic, et me prépare à recouvrir de papier les restes de daim et de pain du dîner d'hier qu'Hazelle nous a donné. J'ai presque fini de préparer mes provisions quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

Qui peut bien venir toquer à ma porte à une heure aussi matinale ? En fait qui peut bien venir frapper à ma porte tout court ? Gale ne se donne plus cette peine depuis longtemps, il préfère beugler comme un veau sous ma fenêtre afin que je descende le rejoindre ou alors il rentre directement. Malgré mon étonnement je me dirige vers la porte la mine songeuse et l'ouvre brutalement pour découvrir le visage gêné de Peeta Mellark. Il est vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu assorti à ses yeux et d'un treillis noir. Il tient négligemment un sac à dos sur son épaule droite et ses belles boucles blondes, d'ordinaires lâches et hirsutes semblent avoir été disciplinées avec un produit coiffant. Comment diable a-t-il fait pour savoir exactement où je vis ?

Je le fixe avec de grands yeux ronds pendant un instant sans rien dire, et j'ignore si c'est parce qu'il se sent mal à l'aise ou bien parce qu'il veut me faire réagir mais il me lance un « Salut » maladroit et sonore.

- Salut, je réponds hésitante.

Il me fait un sourire timide avant d'enchaîner précipitamment :

- Mon père m'a dit que tu étais d'accord pour me servir de guide en forêt afin que je puisse dessiner quelques croquis qui me permettront d'innover dans le glaçage de mes gâteaux. Je sais que tu avais dit 6h00 et qu'il est 5h30 du matin mais je craignais d'être en retard alors je suis parti en avance et comme tu peux le voir j'ai du mal estimé le temps qu'il fallait pour me rendre de chez moi à chez toi. Je suis désolé, je peux attendre dehors que tu aies fini de te préparer si tu le souhaites ?

Bon sang ce type est un vrai moulin à paroles quand il s'y met. Un peu sonnée par ce flot de mots qu'il vient de débiter en à peine 35 secondes, je reste muette tout en clignant des yeux au moins une bonne minute pour trier tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Peeta me fixe, attendant patiemment que je lui réponde, ce que je finis par faire.

- Non c'est bon, j'ai fini il ne me reste plus qu'à finir d'emballer de quoi manger, de remplir une gourde et de mettre le tout dans mon sac et ce sera bon.

- D'accord, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je me retourne m'apprêtant à retourner dans la cuisine mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dirige mon regard vers lui et lâche d'une voix mal assurée :

- Mais…..tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici…je serais allée te chercher, tu aurais pu te perdre dans la Veine.

- Oh non il n'y a pas de danger, et puis je n'allais pas te faire faire un trajet inutile jusqu'à chez moi, déjà que tu acceptes d'être mon escorte dans les bois ! Me lance-t-il avec des yeux malicieux et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

J'hausse les épaules parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour m'exprimer, je file en cuisine finir ce que je faisais, laisse un mot à Prim et rejoins Peeta qui m'attend sur le perron, regardant avec attention le soleil qui se lève. Lorsqu'il sent ma présence derrière lui, il se retourne et me demande :

- Prête ?

J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et passe devant lui pour ouvrir la marche. Dehors il fait beau bien qu'un peu frais avec la rosée mais il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon. Nous traversons la Veine en silence et arrivons devant le grillage électrifié, comme toujours je n'entends aucun bourdonnement indiquant que le courant est remis en route. Je me baisse et passe entre les fils coupés, puis regarde Peeta faire de même, enfin….du moins essayer de faire de même. Avec sa carrure de lutteur bien nourri qui soulève tous les jours des sacs de farine de 50 kilos, pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à passer et que son tee-shirt s'accroche aux barbelés

Peeta essaie de se dégager délicatement pour ne pas déchirer son vêtement mais il semble avoir du mal, je décide donc de lui prêter main forte.

- Attends ne bouge pas, je lui ordonne.

Je m'approche et délicatement je décroche le barbelé pris dans son tee-shirt et d'une main soulève le fil pour agrandir le trou, pendant que l'autre se pose sur l'omoplate de Peeta afin de l'inviter à passer tout en lui indiquant qu'il ne risque plus de rester accroché. Au contact de ma main je sens Peeta se raidir, et lorsqu'il passe le grillage au lieu d'avancer il se place face à moi et me regarde étrangement avant de me souffler un merci aussi léger qu'une brise. Bizarrement et sans raison particulière je sens le sang me monter aux joues, ne voulant pas me ridiculiser je me retourne vivement et avance d'un pas rapide vers la forêt.

J'entends Peeta accélérer la cadence pour me rattraper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire comme bruit ! On dirait un troupeau d'éléphants sautant gaiement sur un rythme endiablé ! Une chose est sûre je ne risque pas d'aller chasser avec lui aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être pas plus mal, après tout je dois encore le remercier et la chasse risquerait de trop me distraire, et puis il faut bien l'avouer je sais que pour lui dire merci il va bien me falloir toute une matinée voir une journée, histoire que je réfléchisse aux mots que je vais choisir, donc même si c'est une échappatoire la chasse n'est décidemment pas une bonne idée.

- Alors où est-ce que tu m'emmènes exactement ? M'interroge soudain Peeta, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Eh bien je pensais t'emmener dans un coin sympa de la forêt, près d'un lac, ça devrait t'inspirer pour tes glaçages, je rétorque.

- Près d'un lac ? Oh ce doit être vraiment magnifique ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, je pense que ça va être génial, s'extasie-t-il le visage rayonnant.

C'est quoi son problème à ce type pour s'émerveiller devant quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un lac ?! Faut dire qu'il n'a pas dû sortir souvent de sa Ville et de sa boulangerie le pauvre.

Nous continuons notre marche pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Peeta fait la conversation, me parlant de glaçages, de gâteaux et de couleurs, que des choses auxquelles je ne connais rien ! Alors pour donner le change, je me contente d'émettre quelques sons ou de bouger la tête signes apparents qui lui permettent de croire que j'écoute ce qu'il me dit. Et moi qui pensait que Peeta Mellark était un garçon comme les autres, s'intéressant aux sports, aux filles et aux sorties, voilà qu'il me prouve le contraire en me bassinant avec des motifs fleuris !

- Et toi Katniss qu'envisages-tu de faire après l'école ?

Je m'arrête lorsque j'entends mon prénom et fixe mes pupilles grises sur son visage séraphin. Je n'ai pas suivi la conversation, et n'ait pas entendu la question je crois qu'il me disait qu'il allait reprendre la boulangerie et continuer ses dessins…et puis que m'a-t-il demandé ? Ah oui ce que je voulais faire après l'école !

J'hausse les épaules.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Prim veut soigner les gens plus tard alors je vais faire en sorte qu'elle puisse suivre la voie qu'elle a choisi, je lâche.

Ma réponse semble ne pas être à son goût car il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Katniss je t'ai demandé ce que TOI tu voulais faire ? me demande-t-il en insistant sur le toi.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, mon monde ne tourne qu'autour de Prim, de son bien-être et de son avenir, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce que moi j'allais faire une fois que j'aurais donné à ma sœur un foyer sain et une vie comme elle en rêve.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me contente de répondre avant de reprendre ma marche montrant ainsi que je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

Peeta semble le comprendre parce qu'après ça il ne me pose plus de questions. Après quelques minutes nous arrivons enfin devant le lac. Devant cette grande étendue d'eau au milieu de la forêt Peeta reste sans voix, admiratif. Ses yeux brillent de plaisir et son visage s'illumine, je le regarde attentivement afin d'essayer de comprendre qui il est vraiment. Il semble s'émerveiller de tout, durant notre marche il n'a pas cessé de me raconter ce qu'il aimait faire ou dessiner sans aucune pudeur. Je sais également que c'est le garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie, il y a quatre ans, et je sais aussi qu'à l'école il est admiré et apprécié de tous. Il est toujours entouré d'une foule d'amis, qui lui sourient à tout bout de champ et qu'il semble captiver lorsqu'il leur parle. Non pas que je passe mon temps à l'école à guetter ce que Peeta Mellark fait mais bon…..j'avoue que j'ai souvent tendance à laisser mon regard glisser sur le garçon des pains.

Ledit garçon me tire de ma contemplation de sa personne, et de mes pensées lorsqu'il pose ses grands yeux bleus sur moi. Son regard me trouble, il me fixe avec une étrange fascination mêlée à un je ne sais quoi qui me met tout de suite mal-à-l'aise.

- Merci Katniss de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici ! S'exclame-t-il.

Perturbée par son regard je baisse la tête et m'écarte pour me diriger vers la petite cabane construite par mon père afin d'y prendre des couvertures pour pouvoir nous asseoir par terre. Intrigué j'entends Peeta me suivre et je l'entends me demander :

- C'est à toi ? C'est ta cabane ?

- C'est celle que mon père a construite, dis-je.

- Elle est très jolie, et ton père a bien choisi l'endroit pour la construire.

Bon il n'en a pas marre d'être toujours sympa et joyeux ! Il me fait penser à une de ses copines agaçante s: Delly Cartwright ! Cette fille est une véritable pipelette bourrée de pilules du bonheur et dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Mais bon je ne dois pas perdre de vue que je dois toujours des remerciements à Peeta et que je suis ici dans le but d'offrir un gâteau à ma sœur alors il ne vaut mieux pas que je me dispute avec lui. C'est pour ces raisons que je me contente de lâcher un petit « ouais, merci ».

Je sors des couvertures et les installe, Peeta pose son sac par terre, l'ouvre et en sort un carnet de feuilles blanches et une boîte de crayons. Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'une des couvertures, ce qu'il fait pendant que je vais ramasser du bois pour nous faire un feu. Je préviens Peeta qui me répond par un sourire avant de se plonger sur sa feuille blanche. Une fois le bois ramassé je vais chercher de quoi faire du thé dans la cabane de mon père, lorsque je reviens je vois Peeta, extrêmement concentré, à tel point qu'on dirait qu'il a oublié ma présence.

Faisant mine de préparer mon thé, je l'observe, ses traits si délicats sont durcis sous l'effet de la concentration, le soleil venant éclairer son visage, je peux voir distinctement l'incroyable rangée de cils qui ornent ses magnifiques yeux bleus. C'est fou ils sont tellement longs qu'à chaque fois qu'il bat des paupières j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont s'emmêler ! Peeta est ce que l'on peut appeler un garçon séduisant, à l'instar de Gale, bien que leur beauté soit complètement différente. Je continue mon inspection quand les yeux de Peeta se lèvent vers moi.

Oups…..prise en flagrant délit ! Pour ne pas passer pour une écervelée qui l'épie, baisse avec un peu trop de précipitation la tête et fais semblant de m'affairer à préparer du thé.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? me demande Peeta.

- Non merci je devrais m'en sortir, je marmonne encore gênée de m'être faite prendre en train de le reluquer.

- Tu as faim ? Enchaîne-t-il d'une voix gaie.

- Un peu. Je lui avoue la tête toujours baissée.

Alors je l'entends fouiller dans son sac, puis je l'entends se rapprocher de moi, il prend place à mes côtés et met devant mon visage un muffin aux pépites de chocolats. Rien que de le regarder j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, même si je n'en ai jamais mangé.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, m'annonce-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non merci, je réponds.

Pourquoi veut-il me donner un muffin ?! Nous ne sommes pas amis, et il n'est pas sans savoir que je n'ai pas les moyens de lui rendre la pareille.

- Katniss je l'ai préparé pour toi ce matin, pour te remercier de bien vouloir m'accompagner aujourd'hui alors prends-le, insiste-t-il.

- Tu me rétribues déjà en préparant un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur, je rétorque.

- Alors considère que le gâteau pour ta sœur c'est pour m'avoir emmené ici, et que le muffin c'est pour te dédommager, après tout tu dois supporter mes bavardages qui t'ennuient, objecte-t-il.

Je décide enfin de le regarder dans les yeux pour essayer de le comprendre. Pourquoi est-il aussi gentil avec moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter, et apparemment je ne prends même pas la peine de faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il me raconte !

Embarrassée je décide de profiter de cette occasion pour lancer le sujet qui me tient tant à cœur.

- Tu m'as déjà donné à manger une fois, je chuchote en baissant les yeux, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain pour mes mains.

Je sens la respiration de Peeta s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre son rythme habituel.

- Je suis désolé pour ce jour-là….j'aurais dû venir t'apporter ces pains au lieu de les jeter, déclare-t-il à voix basse.

Surprise de l'entendre s'excuser d'une voix si triste je relève la tête et rencontre ses prunelles bleues qui semblent soudainement hantées par l'affliction. Mais il est cinglé ! Pourquoi il s'excuse alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?! Il ne comprend rien ! C'est moi qui lui dois des excuses pour ne pas être venue le remercier tout de suite après qu'il m'ait lancé les pains ! Ne supportant pas plus longtemps qu'il se fustige à tort je m'écrie :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là, je te dois beaucoup déjà alors ne va pas rajouter un muffin à mes dettes…..car je n'ai rien à t'échanger qui vaille la peine.

Ma voix diminue au fil des mots mais mon ton se veut léger histoire de lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas mais qu'au contraire je lui dois beaucoup, mais visiblement cela n'a pas l'effet escompté car il arbore à présent une mine contrariée et me lance :

- Tu ne me dois rien Katniss ! Rien du tout ! Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi, je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour ! Et c'est la même chose pour ce muffin, je ne te le donne pas pour que tu me donnes quelque chose après ! Alors prend-le et savoure-le !

Sa voix claque comme un coup de fouet dans l'air, en même temps qu'il me dit cela il me prend la main et m'y fourre le muffin avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir là où il était dès le début. Et moi je reste assise encore interpellée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?! Il est bipolaire ou quoi ?! Un coup c'est une vraie guimauve au ton mielleux qui me parle de fleurs et de gâteaux, et un coup il me donne des ordres sur un ton qui ne laisse pas place à la contestation ! Ce type est taré. Non il ne sait tout simplement pas ce que c'est de vivre dans le besoin et de devoir chasser et troquer pour survivre.

Je le regarde attentivement sans bouger, encore sonnée par ce qu'il vient de se passer quand je le vois réfléchir tout en fixant le lac, peu à peu je remarque que ses traits se détendent et je le vois esquisser un petit sourire avant de tourner son visage vers moi.

Je dois encore avoir l'air parfaitement gourde avec mon muffin dans la main et mon visage encore figé par la stupeur.

- Katniss tu sais nager ? Me demande-t-il soudain.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ça sort d'où ça ? Pourquoi il me demande ça tout d'un coup ? Bien que perplexe suite à sa question je prends le parti de répondre et d'en savoir plus.

- Oui…..mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien tu m'as dit que tu n'as rien à me donner en échange de mon muffin, c'est faux, tu peux faire quelque chose qui m'intéresse en échange de mon muffin. Tu peux m'apprendre à nager ! M'annonce-t-il joyeusement.

Je bats des cils plusieurs fois pendant que mon esprit tente de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer et pèse le pour et le contre. Apparemment Peeta a compris que je n'aimais pas l'idée de lui être redevable, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il me propose de lui apprendre à nager. En y réfléchissant bien c'est un bon deal, et puis j'ai très envie de croquer dans ce muffin.

- Marché conclu ! Je crie.

Le visage de Peeta semble subitement irradier de bonheur, il me fait un éblouissant sourire qui me cloue sur place, puis il se lève prestement et je le vois enlever ses chaussures, puis son tee-shirt et son pantalon ne tarde pas à suivre. Je reste immobile face à cette scène, le sang afflux au niveau de mes joues, et mon cœur bat à tout rompre devant ce spectacle. Je comprends pourquoi Peeta a autant de succès à l'école auprès de la gent féminine je dois avouer qu'il est particulièrement beau, surtout dans cette « tenue », composée uniquement d'un caleçon noir.

Sa peau est dorée, et son corps est ferme et parfaitement sculpté, des épaules musclées et un torse dessiné avec soin, comme celui des sculptures que l'on peut voir dans nos livres d'histoire sur le Capitole. Contrairement à Gale, Peeta ne ressemble pas à un ours ou à un singe ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas de poils partout sur les jambes, ou alors il en a mais à cause de leur clarté on ne les voit pas. Je me sens toute drôle, c'est la première fois que j'éprouve du plaisir à observer quelqu'un. Je déglutis difficilement, et les yeux de Peeta fixés sur moi me tirent de ma contemplation.

Non mais à quoi je viens de penser ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand je salive devant le corps d'un garçon ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui et de son corps parfait, il faut que je me reprenne. Voyant qu'il continue de me dévisager je décide de dire quelque chose pour me donner contenance.

- Heu…tu veux que l'on fasse ça maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours, on pourrait croire que je parle d'autre chose que de leçons de natation. Peeta semble penser à la même chose que moi car je vois son visage se figer l'espace d'un court instant avant d'émettre un petit rire sourd.

- Oui pourquoi pas, comme ça on aura le temps de sécher au soleil cet après-midi ! Propose-t-il.

- D'accord, je me contente de répondre.

Je me lève, pose mon muffin à l'abri dans mon sac et commence à quitter mes chaussures tout en réfléchissant. Est-ce que je dois me mettre en sous-vêtements ? C'est étrange je suis mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'être aussi peu habillé devant lui, alors que devant Gale ça ne me pose pas de problème. Nous avons l'habitude de nous baigner ensemble et je lui ai également appris à nager comme mon père l'a fait avec moi. Alors pourquoi je suis chiffonnée à l'idée de me déshabiller devant Peeta ? Je chasse ce trouble de mon esprit et décide de faire comme avec Gale, il n'y a qu'en agissant comme je le fais avec mon meilleur ami, que je serai moins gênée avec Peeta.

Au moment où il me voit retirer mon pantalon, ses yeux s'agrandissent et je peux voir ses joues rosir, il se retourne subitement pour observer le lac. Je suis soulagée, au moins je ne suis pas la seule intimidée ! Une fois en culotte et soutien-gorge noir, je m'approche de lui et l'invite à me suivre.

- On y va ?

Peeta tourne son visage vers moi et scrute le mien avec trop d'attention pour que cela paraisse naturel. On dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas laisser ses yeux glisser sur mon corps. Moi en revanche je ne me gêne pas pour laisser les mienx se poser un peu partout sur le sien, enfin sauf au niveau de son bas ventre. J'affiche un masque d'indifférence pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. Plus près je remarque sur ses épaules et ses avant-bras des ecchymoses qui doivent dater de quelques jours si on en juge à leur couleur jaunâtre. Comment a-t-il fait pour en avoir autant un peu partout ? Surement à la lutte. Il fait un mouvement pour s'arracher à mon regard, surement pour éviter que je ne lui pose des questions, et se dirige vers le lac.

Je le suis silencieusement. Il rentre doucement dans l'eau, laissant son corps s'habituer progressivement à la température du lac. Je pénètre à mon tour dans l'eau fraîche et me place à côté de lui.

- Bien je vais te montrer les mouvements de base, tu resteras là où tu as pied et tu les reproduiras, je lui annonce.

- Bien je t'écoute, répond-il.

- Ok alors regarde attentivement ce que je fais avec mes bras et mes jambes dans l'eau.

Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, et je plonge dans l'eau et commence à nager autour de lui. Je sens son regard se fixer sur moi avec une attention extrême, et lorsque je jette un discret coup d'œil vers lui, je le surprends en train de m'observer avec une certaine fascination. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il me regarde de cette façon, d'accord c'est tout nouveau pour lui de voir quelqu'un nager mais de là être totalement captivé par ça…

Je m'arrête et reviens vers lui en lui demandant s'il a bien vu et compris ce qu'il doit faire.

- Oui, acquiesce-t-il.

- Bon pour commencer tu vas t'allonger dans l'eau et je vais te tenir afin de voir si tu as bien assimilé les mouvements, je lui indique.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? M'interroge-t-il mi-étonné mi-inquiet.

Je pose une main sur son omoplate et l'autre sur son torse, et je ne sais si c'est le contact de mes mains sur sa peau ou l'eau qui est fraîche mais je le sens frissonner.

- Laisse-toi faire, glisse dans l'eau je vais te maintenir. Tu n'as rien à craindre tu ne vas pas te noyer, tu peux me faire confiance, je lui affirme.

- Je te fais confiance, me dit-il d'une voix grave en me regardant d'une façon si intense que je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Afin de chasser cette soudaine tension qui s'installe, je le pousse légèrement avec mes mains pour qu'il rentre entièrement son corps dans l'eau. Une fois cela fait je fais en sorte qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le ventre avec pour seul maintien mes mains qui le retiennent. Je lui demande d'exécuter les mouvements que je lui ai montrés, et à ma grande surprise il a tout retenu. Visiblement il m'a réellement bien observé, je le préviens donc que je vais le lâcher et il commence à nager tranquillement.

- C'est génial Katniss ! C'est vraiment une sensation super ! Merci, me crie-t-il.

Le voyant s'éloigner je décide de le suivre, n'étant pas sûr de ses réflexes, lorsqu'il me voit m'approcher, il décide de s'arrêter pour m'attendre…..sauf que cet imbécile heureux cesse tout mouvement et coule comme une pierre. Il commence à paniquer et fait n'importe quoi avec ses bras.

Je me précipite vers lui en lui hurlant de se calmer, mais c'est peine perdue. Une fois près de lui, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de le tenir et à l'aide de mes bras j'essaie de nous maintenir à flot. Mon contact semble l'avoir calmé, heureusement parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais pu nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il commence à faire le mouvement que je lui ai appris avec ses bras. Nous voilà tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre dans l'eau, mes jambes enroulées à lui. Cette position est plus qu'inconfortable et gênante, je décide donc de l'aider à flotter tout seul en lui conseillant de continuer à bouger ses bras de cette façon tout en remuant simplement ses jambes dans l'eau.

- Bon je vais te lâcher, tu es prêt ? Je le questionne.

- Oui ! me confirme-t-il.

Je le lâche et il flotte…..Ouf !

- Je suis désolé Katniss pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'excuse-t-il d'une voix confuse.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est réellement embêté pour ne pas dire honteux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal tu viens tout juste d'apprendre à nager, j'essaie de le rassurer.

Il me fait un timide sourire et recommence à barboter tranquillement dans l'eau. Je lui apprends différentes façons de nager, comment nager vite, sur le dos. Peeta est un élève très doué, il apprend très vite. Vient un moment où il décide de se comporter comme un gamin et commence à vouloir m'éclabousser et m'attraper. Je le laisse faire, j'ai l'habitude de jouer avec Gale dans le lac. Je me surprends même à glousser comme une dinde quand il me chatouille les côtes, cependant il arrête brusquement et s'éloigne vivement de moi, comme si tout d'un coup ma peau l'avait brûlé. Je me tourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé, le visage écarlate.

Il semble réfléchir un instant avant de lâcher :

- J'ai faim si on faisait une pause pour aller manger !

- Heu ouais….d'accord, dis-je mal assurée.

Je m'avance vers la rive et commence à sortir de l'eau mais je n'entends pas Peeta me suivre, je me retourne alors et le vois nager tranquillement.

- Ben alors je croyais que tu avais faim ?! Je lui hèle.

- Oui ! Une minute encore une longueur et j'arrive ! S'exclame-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules, ce type est définitivement bizarre. Arrivée devant le feu presqu'éteint je prends la couverture par terre et entreprends de me sécher en m'enroulant dedans, puis je ravive les flammes avec du petit bois. Au moment où j'enlève ma tresse Peeta me rejoint et installe l'autre couverture à côté de moi.

- C'est rare de te voir les cheveux détachés, ils sont très longs, déclare-t-il.

- Ouais…c'est pas pratique de les laisser libre, je me les prends toujours dans les yeux, je lui explique.

- Dommage ça te va bien comme ça, me complimente-t-il.

Je rougis sous la remarque….Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, seule Prim me dit des choses agréables sur mon physique. Quant à Gale il s'extasie uniquement sur mon adresse au tir à l'arc et non sur mon teint frais ou sur mes cheveux soyeux.

Pour ne pas montrer l'effet qu'à ce compliment sur moi, je prends mon sac et farfouille dedans pour sortir de quoi manger.

- J'ai des restes de daim préparés par la mère de Gale hier, tu en veux ? Je lui demande.

Peeta me scrute de manière étrange, comme s'il était en train de peser ce que je venais de dire.

- Gale….c'est ton cousin c'est ça ? Finit-il par me lancer avec un ton un peu brusque.

- Non c'est mon meilleur ami, je réponds, tu le connais ?

- Pas vraiment, j'entends souvent les filles de l'école en parler. Vous êtes proches tous les deux ? S'enquit-il.

- On peut dire ça, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Peeta hoche la tête étrangement et se met à fouiller dans son sac en silence.

Je fais réchauffer les morceaux de daim sur le feu et coupe quelques tranches de pain de la veille, Peeta sort de son sac des petits pains au fromage et des tranches de bacon préalablement grillées. J'avoue que son repas me fait saliver.

- Mon père et moi avons préparé tout ça à l'insu de ma mère ce matin, m'explique-t-il sans que je ne lui demande rien.

- Pourquoi à l'insu de ta mère ? Je demande.

- Parce qu'elle est un peu…..spéciale. Elle ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur et elle considère que c'est déjà une charge plus que pénible que de me nourrir suffisamment, alors me gâter avec des bonnes choses c'est inconcevable pour elle.

Sa mère est encore pire que je l'imaginais, aussi loin que je me souvienne mes parents étaient aux anges lorsqu'ils pouvaient nous faire plaisir, en nous offrant par exemple une orange pour noël ou un cookie à Prim et moi. Mais il est vrai que la mère de Peeta semble être une femme froide, égocentrique et violente. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour où il m'a lancé les pains, il les avait faits brûler, j'ai entendu des cris de femme hystérique et un coup retentir, puis lorsqu'il est sorti pour me les jeter j'ai vu. J'ai vu une grosse marque rouge sur sa joue. Le lendemain lorsque je l'ai croisé dans le couloir il avait un œil au beurre noir. Jamais mes parents ne nous ont frappés.

- Mon père en a fait pour toi, m'informe Peeta en me tendant une tranche de bacon et un pain au fromage.

- Pour moi ? je m'étonne.

- Oui, confirme Peeta, et ne commence pas à dire que tu n'as rien à m'échanger !

Je m'apprête à protester mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps parce qu'il poursuit.

- Parce que c'est faux….tu as du daim, et du fromage de chèvre on peut faire du troc ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Me propose-t-il.

On peut dire qu'il est malin celui-là ! Il sait comment faire pour m'empêcher de refuser. Comme j'ai très envie de goûter au bacon et au petit pain, j'accepte et nous partageons nos provisions. Le déjeuner fini je m'attaque à mon muffin et je dois avouer que c'est une pure merveille ! Je m'applique à le savourer sous le regard amusé de Peeta. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, hormis les pains au fromage que Peeta vient de me faire découvrir. Une fois repus, je décide d'enfiler mon maillot de corps et de m'étendre au soleil pour faire une sieste. Peeta enfile son pantalon, s'assied à côté de moi et reprend son carnet de croquis.

Je jette un œil en douce pour observer ses dessins de ce matin et je constate qu'il a un réel talent pour le dessin ! Son croquis est une pure merveille et une véritable reproduction du lac et de la forêt. Je continue de le regarder encore un instant en train de dessiner avant de m'endormir. Je dois dormir au moins des heures, il faut dire qu'entre les nuits agitées avec Prim, les levers aux aurores, la chasse, l'école, et les soucis je ne dors pas beaucoup.

Lorsque je me réveille je sens un corps doux et chaud autour de moi, j'ouvre lentement les paupières et constate que Peeta s'est également endormi. Il repose tranquillement sur le dos, et il semblerait que pendant mon sommeil je me sois inconsciemment blottie contre lui. Quelle honte ! J'ai tellement l'habitude de dormir blottie contre ma petite sœur que j'ai dû me lover contre lui instinctivement. Heureusement pour moi il dort encore et avec un peu de chance il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je me redresse lentement et m'étire, Je me demande quelle heure il est quand mes yeux se pose sur un des dessins de Peeta. Je regarde de plus près, je crois qu'il s'agit de moi en train de dormir, mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre car la fille que je vois sur cette feuille est bien plus belle que moi. Pourtant si on y regarde de plus près il s'agit bien de mes cheveux, de mon nez et de mes lèvres.

Je dois avouer que Peeta est doué, je ne me suis jamais vu aussi belle ! Soit il a une vision erronée de ce à quoi je ressemble, soit il a voulu m'arranger grâce à ses talents. Le sentant remuer un peu je décide de reposer son dessin pour aller enfiler mon pantalon. Le soleil se couche et je n'ai pas vu Prim de la journée, même si je sais qu'à cette heure-ci elle doit être avec Hazelle, Gale et les petits j'ai envie de voir mon petit canard. J'ai dû mentir à Gale et lui dire que je passais la journée chez ma seule et unique amie, Madge, la fille du maire. Je me voyais mal lui dire que je devais faire le guide pour Peeta Mellark et passer ma journée en tête à tête avec lui.

Je sais que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux, mais l'idée de révéler ça à Gale me met très mal à l'aise. Alors à quoi bon faire quelque chose qui me gêne ?

J'entends Peeta se redresser, je le regarde, il frotte ses yeux avec ses mains et passe l'une d'elle dans ses cheveux.

- Mince….j'ai dû m'endormir, observe-t-il.

Je lui souris ce qui a l'air de le surprendre et j'ajoute :

- Il va falloir rentrer. Nous avons environ 20 minutes de marche et Prim doit m'attendre.

Peeta hoche la tête, se lève et enfile son tee-shirt. Nous rangeons nos affaires et je vais remettre les couvertures dans la cabane de mon père. Nous reprenons la route du retour durant laquelle Peeta est étrangement silencieux, affichant une mine contrariée. Je ne comprends pas, il avait l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée. Une fois le grillage passé je le raccompagne chez lui avant de passer chercher Prim chez Hazelle. Arrivés dans l'arrière-cour de la boulangerie , Peeta se décide enfin à sortir de son mutisme :

- Katniss…..je voulais te remercier…..pour….pour cet après-midi. J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée.

- Tu as fait de beaux croquis qui vont t'inspirer pour tes glaçages ? Je lui demande avec un sourire.

- Oui je crois que ce seront les plus beaux dessins que je n'ai jamais fait.

Lorsqu'il me dit ça il n'y a pas d'espièglerie ou d'ironie, il semble prononcer chaque mot avec conviction tout en m'observant d'une façon si intense….comme s'il voulait imprimer dans sa tête chaque parcelle de mon visage. Stupidement et sans raison je rougis.

- Je t'apporterai le gâteau d'anniversaire de Prim demain à la première heure, m'informe-t-il. Mon père m'a dit que tu en voulais un au chocolat.

- Oui. Je te remercie, je ne doute pas qu'il sera aussi beaux que ceux qu'il y a en vitrine, dis-je à la blague.

- Encore plus beau, après tout c'est moi qui m'en occupe, fanfaronne-t-il un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

- Bon eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire à demain Peeta.

- À demain Katniss, souffle-t-il.

Et sa voix basse et suave déclenche en moi un irrépressible frisson que je tente de cacher tant bien que mal.

Je me retourne pour prendre le chemin qui mène chez Hazelle et ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard en arrière pour vérifier que Peeta est bien rentré. Je constate qu'il me regarde partir, rejoint par son père qui me fait un signe de la main avant de s'adresser à son fils, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin menant chez Gale je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que malgré le fait que cette journée est été étrange, elle fut aussi très agréable, sans compter que j'ai enfin pu remercier le garçon des pains. Ce qui m'inquiète maintenant c'est plutôt comment les choses vont se passer entre nous à la rentrée, je veux dire, il semble m'apprécier et je le trouve sympa, pour ne pas dire très sympa. Est-ce que pour autant je peux le considérer comme un ami ? Allons-nous continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était dans les couloirs de l'école ou allons-nous nous parler devant tout le monde, y compris ses amis de la Ville. Je l'ignore, mais qu'importe je verrais bien le moment venu, pour l'instant je dois aller retrouver ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami afin d'organiser une belle fête d'anniversaire à mon petit canard.


	3. Un beau gâteau d'anniversaire

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. ****Solène ****: Désolée pour tes reviews j'ai encore du mal à me familiariser avec l'utilisation du site. Sinon pour répondre à tes questions à propos de Katniss, c'est un choix de ma part qu'elle soit moins sauvage, le monde de Panem dans ma fiction est un peu moins cruel que celui de Collins. Il n'y a pas d'Hunger Games, et la mère de Katniss est morte de cause naturelle, et n'a pas sombré dans une dépression à laquelle ont assisté, impuissantes, ses filles, donc Katniss a un peu moins la haine que dans les romans. Elle reste toutefois assez froide mais comme Peeta n'est pas Gale et qu'il est beaucoup plus chaleureux, il la réchauffe. En plus ils ne sont pas dans une situation où elle doit le tuer. Enfin pour conclure, je précise que les réflexions où elle vante la beauté de Peeta, c'est voulu, et ça ne signifie pas forcément qu'elle veut lui sauter dessus, mais la Katniss de Collins aussi est franche, et n'hésite pas à s'avouer qu'elle trouve Gale, Finnick et Peeta beaux. Après, je dois avouer que cette histoire est aussi ma vision des choses, et je me plais à croire que Peeta a toujours fait un petit effet à Katniss. Donc voilà ! Je te rassure tout de suite elle ne va pas arracher les vêtements de Peeta au bout du quatrième chapitre et le violer ! lol. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la suite.**

J'arrive devant chez Gale et frappe à la porte, c'est Rory qui m'ouvre et me laisse passer. J'entre et me dirige dans le salon où je trouve Gale en train d'expliquer à Prim, Posy et Vick comment fabriquer un collet, mais hélas pour lui les enfants n'ont pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il raconte. Cette scène m'arrache un sourire, Gale n'est pas plus doué que moi pour distraire les enfants. Il se tourne vers moi, je ne doute pas qu'il m'ait entendu rentrer, c'est un véritable chasseur, avec des oreilles auxquelles aucun bruit n'échappe, et un pas de velours.

En me voyant, il sourit, sourire auquel je réponds, Prim accourt pour me serrer dans ses bras et j'embrasse son crâne.

- Alors Catnip c'était bien ta journée avec la fille du maire ? M'interroge mon meilleur ami.

- Ouais ça peut aller, je marmonne honteuse.

Je n'aime pas mentir à Gale, mais je ne sais pas comment il prendrait le fait que j'ai passé ma journée avec un garçon de la Ville plutôt qu'avec lui. Gale déteste les gens de la Ville. Hazelle rentre dans la cuisine et me propose de rester dîner avec eux ce soir. J'accepte et entraîne Gale à ma suite afin qu'on aille s'isoler sur le balcon pendant que les enfants jouent et qu'Hazelle prépare le dîner.

- Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Prim ? Me demande Gale.

J'hoche la tête avant de déclarer :

- Je vais aller tirer des lapins pour le déjeuner, et j'irai à la Plaque acheter une bouteille de jus d'orange. Vous vous joindrez à nous ?

- Je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait emmener les petits près du lac, histoire qu'ils puissent nager un peu et passer une bonne journée. J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle a déjà acheté des provisions pour qu'on se fasse un petit pique-nique là-bas, m'annonce-t-il.

Bien que l'idée d'aller à l'endroit où à peine quelques minutes plus tôt je suis allée avec Peeta à l'insu de Gale me met mal-à-l'aise, je passe outre ce sentiment et accepte.

- Bien je pense qu'on va passer une super journée, surtout qu'il faut en profiter dans une semaine c'est la rentrée…..et je vais devoir travailler à la mine, lâche-t-il à contrecœur.

- Ne t'en fais pas on trouvera toujours du temps pour aller chasser et parcourir la forêt ensemble, je le rassure avec un sourire.

Mes mots semblent porter leurs fruits car le visage de Gale s'éclaire. Il prend ma main droite, la serre doucement dans la sienne, plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens puis il me murmure :

- J'espère bien Catnip. Je l'espère vraiment.

Je bats des cils un peu troublée par l'intensité et le sérieux de son regard avant de battre en retraite.

- On devrait rentrer, ta mère a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main.

Gale paraît déçu un bref instant, je peux le lire sur son visage, puis il se reprend et approuve. Nous allons retrouver Hazelle en cuisine pour l'aider. Le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur, les enfants me racontent à quoi ils ont joué cet après-midi et Gale me fait le récit des blagues que lui ont raconté Sae et le jeune pacificateur Darius. Nous rions et mangeons avec appétit quand vient l'heure pour mon petit canard et moi de rentrer, Gale se propose de nous raccompagner, nous acceptons avec joie.

Arrivées au seuil de notre maison, Prim salue Gale et grimpe à toute vitesse dans la chambre pour se coucher. Quant à moi je reste un moment avec mon ami sur le perron.

- J'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure, comment se fait-il qu'aujourd'hui tu aies laissée tes cheveux détachés ?

Et en me demandant cela Gale tire délicatement sur une de mes mèches brunes. Je rosis, gênée par cette question, car elle signifie que je vais encore devoir dire un mensonge à mon compagnon de chasse.

- Oh ça ! Madge a insisté pour me les brosser.

- Ça te change….Ça te va bien, m'affirme Gale.

Ça fait deux fois dans la journée que l'on me dit que je suis mieux les cheveux détachés….je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je bredouille un rapide merci et souhaite une bonne nuit à Gale avant de me retourner pour rentrer chez moi. Je fais un signe de la main à Gale et ouvre la porte pour aussitôt la refermer puis je monte dans ma chambre. Cette nuit je fais un rêve, un rêve pour le moins étrange. Je rêve de mon premier jour à l'école, mon père m'avait accompagnée, je devais avoir environ cinq ans. La maîtresse nous a demandé qui connaissait la chanson de la vallée et j'ai levé la main. Elle m'a faite monter sur une estrade et je me suis mise à chanter fort comme mon père me l'avait appris. Quand j'ai regardé devant moi, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu ses yeux bleus me fixer, il semblait comme envoûté, captivé, **lui**, **Peeta Mellark, le garçon des pains.** Le réveil sonne et me tire de mes songes. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un souvenir….c'est étrange car ce jour ne m'avait pas marqué plus que ça alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en rêve aujourd'hui et surtout pourquoi je me rappelle avoir vu Peeta me regarder avec attention.

Bah….quelle importance, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout ! je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 6h00, Peeta ne va pas tarder à arriver pour m'apporter le gâteau de Prim, je ferais bien de me préparer ça m'éviterait de lui ouvrir en chemise de nuit. Hélas pour moi il est trop tard car j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'enfile un châle noir pour couvrir mes épaules nues et file à la porte. J'ouvre et c'est sans surprise que je trouve Peeta, un paquet à la main, derrière. En voyant ma tenue il rosit légèrement et ouvre la bouche l'air surpris avant de s'empresser de s'excuser :

- Oh Katniss je t'ai réveillé, excuse-moi, on avait dit à la première heure et pour moi dès que le soleil fait son apparition c'est la première heure, je n'ai pas pensé que pour toi ça pouvait être une autre heure. En même temps je suis bête, je n'ai pas posé la question et…

Et c'est reparti la pipelette est de retour.

- Peeta tais-toi, je lui commande d'une voix lasse.

Ma réplique lui coupe le sifflet et c'est gêné qu'il me murmure un « Oui, désolé ».

- Tu rentres ? je lui propose en m'écartant pour lui laisser le passage.

- Oui, dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Peeta pénètre dans le couloir et je passe devant lui pour l'inviter à me suivre dans la cuisine. Je lui indique une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Tu veux un thé ? je lui demande.

- Oui, merci.

Je sors de quoi préparer du thé et fais chauffer de l'eau dans une vieille casserole, puis je sors deux tasses et pose l'une d'elle devant Peeta.

- Tu as dû te lever très tôt pour préparer le gâteau si tu es déjà là ? je l'interroge.

- Oh j'ai l'habitude de me lever de bonne heure, je me suis levé à 3h00 du matin. Je voulais avoir le temps de bien le préparer. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait pour qu'il vous plaise.

Peeta est tellement sincère quand il me dit ça que j'en reste éberluée un moment. Pourquoi diable se donne-t-il tant de mal pour nous faire plaisir à Prim et moi ? Et pourquoi semble-t-il si réjoui à l'idée d'avoir préparé ce gâteau pour nous ? Il n'y a rien à faire Peeta Mellark demeure un mystère pour moi.

- Tu veux le voir ? lance-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Oui je veux bien.

Peeta esquisse un immense sourire, se lève, et ouvre précautionneusement la boîte qui renferme le gâteau. Lorsque le couvercle est relevé je vois la plus belle pâtisserie que j'ai vue. Peeta s'est surpassé ! Le glaçage est tout bonnement magnifique. Il y a de merveilleuses primeroses jaunes, rouges et bleues en sucre qui contrastent avec le nappage marron du chocolat. Au milieu Peeta a écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Prim » avec une écriture soignée. C'est ravissant, tellement que je n'aurais presque pas envie d'y goûter pour l'admirer inlassablement. Enfin presque, parce que l'odeur de cette merveille me chatouille agréablement les narines et me donne envie d'y croquer dedans à pleines dents.

- Alors il te plaît ? Pas trop déçu ? me demande Peeta avec une certaine appréhension.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, et c'est plus fort que moi, je souris, je souris comme je n'ai pas souris depuis des années je crois. Prim va être si heureuse ! Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend exactement, c'est surement dû à l'euphorie du moment mais j'étreins brièvement Peeta le gratifiant au passage d'au moins cinq mercis. Lui reste pétrifié et abasourdi devant ma singulière réaction. Mais peu importe je suis trop heureuse pour me sentir gênée en cet instant, je ne pense qu'à mon petit canard et à la joie qu'elle va éprouver. Peeta semble se remettre de ma soudaine et courte démonstration d'affection car je le vois me faire un sourire éblouissant, révélant ses parfaites dents blanches.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il te plaît ? observe Peeta avec une expression malicieuse.

- Oui, oui…..il est….parfait, je rétorque la gorge enrouée par l'émotion.

Je sens Peeta m'observer avec un réel intérêt, sans se départir de son sourire, ça commence à me mettre mal-à-l'aise alors je décide de finir de préparer le thé. Une fois prêt je nous en sers dans une tasse toujours sous l'œil attentif de Peeta.

- Attends je regarde s'il me reste du sucre, je dis à Peeta qui s'apprête à avaler une gorgée.

- Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine. Je bois toujours mon thé sans sucre, m'informe-t-il.

- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire économiser mon sucre au moins ? je l'interroge suspicieuse.

- Non je t'assure, m'affirme-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix espiègle, et puis tu m'offres un thé, si en plus je prends du sucre je risque d'avoir une dette trop importante envers toi.

Je souris silencieusement à l'entente de la taquinerie de Peeta. Je sais qu'il plaisante, et que cette remarque n'a pour but que de souligner mon côté peut-être un peu trop « donnant-donnant ».

- Ouais…..au pire tu pourras toujours payer ta dette avec un de tes excellents muffins ! Répartis-je.

- C'est un peu inégal un thé sucré contre un muffin ? avance-t-il.

- Tout dépend de la personne qui t'a préparé le thé ! (Oui dis comme ça, ça paraît très égocentrique mais je ne doute pas que Peeta a compris que je plaisantais)

- C'est vrai je le reconnais…admet-il d'un ton songeur

Bizarrement lorsqu'il dit ça il paraît sincère, tellement que je mets à rougir bêtement. Pour donner le change, je bois une gorgée de mon thé laissant un silence s'installer progressivement. Je sirote tranquillement ma boisson et Peeta fait de même gardant toujours un œil sur moi. Une fois sa tasse terminée il se lève précipitamment.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je suppose que tu as beaucoup à faire en ce jour si particulier.

- Oui plus ou moins, avoué-je.

- Bien je vais te laisser alors, lâche-t-il.

- D'accord.

- Katniss…bredouille-t-il.

- Oui ?

Peeta mord sa lèvre inférieure affichant un air indécis. Il semble chercher quelque chose, sûrement des mots, afin de constituer une phrase derrière mon prénom qu'il vient de prononcer ! Je le vois passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde, il hésite. Je décide donc de lui venir en aide.

- Tu voulais me demandais quelque chose ?

Peeta fait un sourire gêné avant de répondre.

- Oui…j'aurais aimé, enfin j'aimerais, enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien-sûr !

- Peeta viens en aux faits ! je souffle, impatiente.

Il émet un rire nerveux et se lance :

- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes en forêt un soir de cette semaine. J'aimerais peindre un coucher de soleil vu de la forêt.

Il attend ma réponse avec un air penaud qui me donne envie de rire, mais je me contiens.

- Je te demande ça parce que je ne connais pas la forêt et je serais capable de me perdre, et tu pourras me demander e que tu veux en échange, je le ferai…..enfin si je le peux, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je vois Peeta Mellark en deux jours à peine, alors qu'en quatre ans je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, même pas pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! L'idée de passer encore du temps avec lui me pose problème, non pas que Peeta soit un garçon désagréable, au contraire il est véritablement charmant. Toujours gracieux, gentil, enthousiaste, bavard et généreux, mais c'est bien ça le problème. Il est tout le contraire de moi ! Je veux dire que c'est tout de même le garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie, et jusqu'à présent tout s'est à peu près bien déroulé entre nous alors pourquoi tout gâcher en passant du temps ensemble ?! Il va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas sympa comme lui, pas sociable comme lui, pas lumineuse et souriante comme lui et encore moins bavarde !

Sans compter que je suis une pauvre fille de la Veine alors qu'il est un prospère garçon de la Ville. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire aussi antithétique que nous ! On risque de s'agacer mutuellement. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, il me lance un regard plein d'espoir avec un sourire contrit. Bon…..d'un autre point de vue c'est le garçon des pains, je lui dois bien ça, et puis il est loin d'être insupportable. C'est juste que ça risque de compliquer encore plus les choses entre nous quand nous serons à l'école. Avec tout le temps qu'on aura passé ensemble, je ne sais pas pour lui, mais pour moi ça risque d'être difficile de l'ignorer royalement. Or je n'ai pas envie d'être le point de mire des commérages, ce qui risque d'être le cas si du jour au lendemain nous nous saluons ou conversons ensemble à l'école.

Il attend une réponse, et plus les secondes passent, plus il arbore une mine résignée à fendre le cœur…..

- C'est d'accord ! je réponds.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclame-t-il surpris.

- Si je te le dis.

Et c'est reparti il me fait son plus beau sourire comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné la cagnotte du super loto des douze districts de Panem ! Peeta me fait beaucoup penser à Prim avec ses changements d'humeur et sa bouille interchangeable selon les circonstances. Comment résister aux yeux de biche de ma sœur et à ceux de Peeta ? À moins d'être dépourvue de cœur…. Tout comme mon petit canard, on dirait qu'il sait y faire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi…..je n'aime pas ça. Que Prim m'utilise sciemment est une chose mais que Peeta m'utilise également sciemment en est une autre. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'emprise sur moi, ni lui ni personne….enfin excepté Prim. De toute façon en ce qui concerne ma sœur il est trop tard, je suis déjà prise dans ses filets, je le suis toute dévouée. Je ferai tout pour elle, tout. Mais je refuse de m'impliquer d'avantage avec Peeta, il ne doit pas avoir d'ascendant sur moi, il ne doit pas pourvoir faire de moi sa marionnette en me jouant la comédie de la tristesse ou me bombardant de belles paroles.

Il va falloir que je garde mes distances si je ne veux pas me retrouver à devoir l'escorter tous les samedis en forêt pour qu'il assouvisse encore je ne sais quelle lubie d'enfant gâté !

- Alors marché conclu ? demande-t-il en me tendant sa main pour que je la serre.

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, un peu surprise, avant de les baisser sur sa main. La manche de son sweat est légèrement relevée et je remarque en plus de vieilles cicatrices de brûlures, un gros bleu sur son poignet. Il ne l'avait pas hier lorsque nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Je prends sa main non pas pour la serrer comme il s'y attend, mais pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Peeta qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main, je m'écris.

Peeta écarquille légèrement les yeux, étonné, avant de répondre avec aplomb.

- Ça ? Ce n'est rien de grave, juste mon frère aîné qui n'a pas su contenir toute sa force lorsque nous chahutions hier soir.

Il débite ça avec tellement d'assurance, et un visage si sincère que je ne peux que le croire. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi me dit qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, mais je dois me faire des idées car rien dans sa façon de me parler n'indiquait un soupçon de mensonge. J'en conclus qu'il doit dire la vérité, ou alors c'est un menteur hors du commun !

- Bon….je ferais mieux d'y aller, mon père m'attend pour lui donner un coup de main…à la boulangerie, lâche Peeta.

- Ouais….dis-moi juste quel jour te conviendrait pour ton coucher de soleil en forêt ?

- Oh comme tu préfères, si tu es libre demain on peut y aller demain ? me propose Peeta.

- Ça me va, comme c'est en fin de journée je vais laisser Prim chez Hazelle pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Je te prendrai en chemin, rendez-vous à 17h dans ton arrière-cour, je l'informe.

Peeta acquiesce, me fait un doux sourire et me souhaite une bonne journée avant de s'en aller. Une fois qu'il a passé la porte, je reste un moment immobile, réfléchissant à tout ce qui vient de se passer en deux jours. Je n'aurais jamais cru passer autant de temps et parler autant avec le garçon des pains. Je pense pouvoir dire s'en me tromper qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père, il tient de lui sa douceur et sa gentillesse. J'entends du bruit en haut. Mon petit canard doit se réveiller, je me dépêche de cacher le gâteau pour lui faire la surprise.

Deux heures après Prim et moi sommes lavées et habillées, je pars à la Plaque acheter une bouteille de jus d'orange et rentre vite à la maison. La famille Hawthorne passe quelques minutes après chez nous pour que nous partions pique-niquer. Prim est enchantée par cette idée. Gale et moi laissons les petits se baigner dans le lac pendant que nous partons tirer des lapins pour le repas du midi. Avec mon compagnon de chasse nous nous défoulons en courant comme des fous dans les bois après avoir tué trois beaux lapins. Nous retournons là où nous avons laissé notre famille et j'allume un feu pendant qu'Hazelle et Gale dépècent vite fait bien fait les lapins. Avec les provisions apportées par Hazelle, mon jus d'orange et les lapins que nous avons attrapé avec Gale, nous nous préparons un succulent repas. Mon petit canard est aux anges, elle mange avec appétit et rit aux éclats, mais le meilleur est pour la fin lorsque j'ouvre la boîte contenant le gâteau de Peeta.

Son visage irradie de bonheur et d'émerveillement devant la sublime pâtisserie.

- Oh Katniss, il est magnifique c'est vraiment le plus beau gâteau que j'ai vu ! En plus il est spécialement pour moi, il y a mon prénom dessus ! Je suis si contente ! Merci ! S'écrie-t-elle avant de sauter dans mes bras.

Tous nous salivons d'envie devant cette gourmandise si rare que nous ne pouvons jamais nous offrir. Tous…..sauf Gale qui affiche un air impassible, mais il n'émet aucun commentaire, et mange sa part comme tout le monde. Une fois les petits partis se baigner, et Hazelle allongée pour faire une sieste, mon meilleur ami vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me demande :

- Ça a dû te coûter un bras un gâteau comme celui-ci ?

- Heu…..ouais, je me contente de répondre.

- Qu'as-tu donné au vieux Mellark pour qu'il accepte de te préparer un tel gâteau ? D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que le vieux Mellark faisait des pâtisseries aussi….décorées, poursuit-il.

Aïe ! Je le sens mal, je suis la pire des menteuses qu'il soit d'après les dires de Prim. Selon elle, il est aisé de voir quand je mens car je me mets à bredouiller, mes yeux deviennent fuyants et j'ai un tic nerveux qui consiste à me mordre la lèvre avant de débiter un mensonge.

Tout cela je le fais maintenant lorsque je dis à Gale :

- Heu c'est son fils qui les prépare…..enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit….et je lui ai promis deux mois d'écureuil gratuits….

- Son fils ? le dernier ? s'enquit Gale.

- Ouais….je crois, je marmonne.

- Je l'aperçois souvent quand je fais du troc avec son père et à l'école. Il sent le gosse de la Ville pourri gâté si tu veux mon avis. Toujours en train de se pavaner comme un paon devant ses idiots d'amis et ses idiotes de filles de la Ville. Tout ça parce qu'il est fils de boulanger et que lui et son frère sont les meilleurs lutteurs de l'école. Comment il s'appelle au fait ? Peter, Péta….

- Peeta, je lâche abruptement.

- Ouais c'est ça….confirme Gale avant d'ajouter, en tout cas il faut au moins lui reconnaître ça, il sait décorer les gâteaux cet imbécile !

- T'as pas un peu fini de critiquer les gens de la Ville ? Je te signale qu'ils y sont pour rien s'ils sont nés là-bas et je te rappelle que l'une d'eux est ma meilleure et seule amie! je m'emporte.

Gale me regarde abasourdi par ma réplique avant de froncer les sourcils avec sévérité :

- Tu trouves ça juste qu'ils puissent se prélasser au chaud et manger jusqu'à l'indigestion pendant que la population de la Veine meurt de froid et de faim. Aucun d'entre eux ne nous aide ou nous offre une chance, ils se contentent de rester loin de nous tout en nous regardant crever Katniss ! Ou alors ils nous utilisent comme des objets pour faire le sale boulot ou abuser de nous ! Dois-je te rappeler que certaines miséreuses de la Veine sont obligées de se vendre pour nourrir leur famille ?! Gronde Gale le regard dur.

- Non, Gale je sais tout ça. Et je ne dis pas que c'est juste Gale…évidemment que ça ne l'est pas mais….c'est ainsi, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, je soupire résignée.

- Si….nous pourrions nous révolter Katniss, et abolir ces privilèges. Nous pourrions renverser ces commerçants et partager les richesses équitablement ! Nous pourrions devenir une vraie communauté et renverser ce système qui consiste à laisser crever les malchanceux qui n'ont pas eu le bonheur de naître dans une famille aisée ! s'enflamme-t-il.

- Gale, stop ! Si quelqu'un t'entendait on serait bon pour se faire arracher la langue ou pire !

Ma réprimande semble lui faire de l'effet car Gale ne rétorque pas, son regard s'adoucit et il me murmure un rapide « désolé ». Je décide de changer de sujet et lui propose de rejoindre les petits pour se baigner, il accepte et c'est d'humeur plus légère que nous allons barboter.

Quand je vois les réactions de Gale envers les gens de la Ville, je me félicite de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Peeta et de notre escapade. Je n'aime pas penser à eux simultanément car pour une raison qui m'est inconnue je ne parviens pas à les faire coexister dans mon esprit. Je trouve ça dommage, j'aimerais que Gale apprenne à connaître Peeta, il verrait ainsi que tous les gens de la Ville ne sont pas les monstres insensibles qu'il se figure. Ma mère venait de la Ville et elle était une femme bien, douce et généreuse, Madge est également une bonne personne toujours prête à aider. Et puis Gale parle d'entre-aide mais c'est absurde, je le connais, il est comme moi, fier et orgueilleux, il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui fasse la charité. Nous ne marchons qu'au donnant-donnant.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe sans accroc et nous nous amusons réellement tous ensemble ! Le visage radieux de ma sœur me met du baume au cœur, je peux voir à son sourire qu'elle est heureuse et que cette journée lui a plu. Le soir c'est épuisées que nous allons nous coucher Prim et moi, entre la chasse, la nage, et les jeux puérils j'ai eu ma dose. C'est donc sans difficulté que je m'endors profondément mon petit canard lové contre moi.


	4. La fratrie Mellark

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews car c'est la seule chose qui motive un auteur amateur à publier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et si je ne veux pas mettre 150 ans avant de publier, je publie mes chapitres sans les avoir corriger préalablement. Et puis je dois bien l'avouer, je ne supporte pas le fait de me relire car ça me donne envie de tout effacer et tout recommencer, or agir ainsi n'est pas très constructif et l'histoire n'avancera jamais. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce désagrément. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ****J**

Le lendemain mon petit canard et moi nous réveillons alors que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je regarde mon réveil, 10h30, en même temps la journée d'hier a été plutôt éreintante. Nous sortons de notre lit et je commence à préparer le petit déjeuner, avec le lait de la chèvre de Prim, la farine, et les œufs de notre poule, je nous concocte une bonne pâte à crêpe. J'en fais cuire quelques-unes et les recouvre de sucre, Prim se régale et je dois avouer que moi aussi.

- Tu comptes chasser aujourd'hui ? m'interroge ma petite sœur.

- Heu…oui. Nous avons besoin de pain et de viande, mais aussi du gibier à revendre si je veux pouvoir t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la rentrée, je réponds la bouche encore pleine de crêpe.

- Bien dans ce cas je vais aller jouer avec Rory ! m'informe-t-elle avant d'ajouter, mais avant j'aurais un service à te demander ?

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais que tu remercies de ma part le plus jeune fils du boulanger, Peeta, pour son gâteau. Il était vraiment parfait. Magnifique et succulent, s'exclame-t-elle.

J'en reste coi un moment, la bouche remplie de crêpes, ouverte. Comment connait-elle le prénom du benjamin Mellark ?! Non et plus important, comment peut-elle savoir qu'il est l'auteur de ce merveilleux gâteau ?!

- Katniss ferme la bouche ou tu vas te mettre de la crêpe partout ! se moque Prim.

Je ferme la bouche de façon automatique et avale ma bouchée pour pouvoir questionner Prim librement.

- Heu…..co-comment….tu….tu…tu

- Comment je connais Peeta ? lâche-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Parce que tu l'appelles par son petit nom ? je remarque suspicieuse.

- Bien entendu, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques fois, avoue-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

- Quand ? Comment ? je questionne réellement surprise.

Prim réfléchit un petit instant et bat des cils avant de m'expliquer :

- Eh bien, c'était il y a quelques mois je dirai. J'étais allée apporter des fromages de chèvre au boulanger avec Rory, et celui-ci m'a dit qu'il fallait passer par l'arrière-cour pendant que Mme Mellark était au comptoir. Il m'a dit que Gale lui avait raconté que cette femme était une sorcière ou quelque chose du genre. Et c'est vrai que lorsqu'on l'a voit elle ne fait vraiment pas aimable…..

- Prim ! Tu t'égares là…., j'observe, un sourire taquin sur mes lèvres.

Ah ma sœur quand elle s'y met, une vraie pie ! Là où il ne faudrait qu'une phrase pour donner une information, mon petit canard nous fait une page voir un roman.

- Euh oui, reprend-elle, donc j'étais allée apporter mes fromages de chèvre, j'ai regardé à travers le carreau pour voir s'il y avait le boulanger mais il n'y était pas, en revanche j'ai vu son fils et lui aussi m'a vue à ce moment-là. Je comptais partir et revenir plus tard, mais au moment où je me suis retournée, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et une voix m'appeler. Je t'avoue que j'étais un peu étonnée qu'il connaisse mon prénom mais bon, son père a dû m'évoquer devant lui un jour, commente Prim songeuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a appelé alors je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'il me voulait

- Tu…..tu ne le connaissais même pas et tu es quand même allé le voir ? je demande incrédule.

- Bien évidemment ! Que voulais-tu qu'il me fasse ? dit Prim avec assurance avant de poursuivre. Et puis je n'avais pas peur de lui, je le vois souvent s'occuper de la décoration des gâteaux à la boulangerie et lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me fait toujours un grand sourire. Oh Katniss si tu voyais ce qu'il arrive à reproduire avec son glaçage c'est magnifique ! C'est pour ça que le gâteau d'hier ne pouvait être que son œuvre ! affirme ma sœur avec une voix où perce l'admiration. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'il a été très gentil avec moi, il a pris les fromages de chèvre et m'a donné les pains que son père avait préparé pour moi, conclut-elle.

- Et depuis…..vous….vous parlez ? je questionne.

- Oui, quand on se croise, acquiesce Prim.

- Tu….vous parlez de quoi ?

Prim hausse les épaules et engloutit un morceau de crêpe avant de me répondre :

- Ben de trucs banals, comme l'école, la maison, les amis, toi, enfin c'est surtout moi qui parle, lui il m'écoute toujours avec attention.

« Moi » ? Sympa de me voir rangée dans la catégorie trucs banals par ma petite sœur ! Mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui me contrarie le plus. Savoir que mon petit canard connaît Peeta depuis un petit moment et que je n'en savais rien me chiffonne d'avantage.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Et pourquoi vous parlez de moi ? je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Il me demande juste comment tu vas et je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais pas que ça pouvait t'intéresser ! riposte Prim.

- Eh bien ça m'intéresse ! je déclare.

Avant d'avoir plus réfléchi à ce que je viens de dire, je constate que mon petit canard me regarde avec un air malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse au juste ? Mes conversations avec Peeta ou Peeta lui-même ?

- Prim ! je gronde gentiment en me levant afin de dissimuler les rougeurs qui sont venues zébrer mes joues.

- Ben quoi ? Il est très beau garçon, et en plus il est riche ce qui n'enlève rien à son charme ! Personnellement si j'avais quelques années de plus….commence ma sœur.

- Primrose ! je m'écrie.

Ma petite Prim s'esclaffe, elle se moque ouvertement de moi ! Décidément mon petit canard n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Je m'affaire à ranger la table et à faire la vaisselle quand ma petite Prim revient à la charge.

- Oh Katniss ne soit pas si collet-monté ! Tôt ou tard il faudra bien que tu te maries !

- Pourquoi il serait nécessaire que je me marie ?! je proteste.

- Peut-être pas te marier alors, mais il faudra bien que tu trouves un amoureux, insiste ma sœur.

- Pffff pour quoi faire ? C'est inutile ! La seule raison qui me pousserait à épouser quelqu'un ce serait la garantie que nous mangerons toujours à notre faim et que nous vivrons dans le confort !

- Dans ce cas Peeta serait parfait pour toi, en revanche tu pourras annuler tes parties de chasse et tes sorties avec Gale, commente Prim en riant avant de monter faire sa toilette.

Sa dernière réplique m'a laissée sans voix. Non pas parce qu'elle m'a dit que Peeta serait parfait pour moi au vu de son statut de fils de commerçant, mais ce qu'elle a dit après me trouble. Le lien logique entre le fait que si j'épousais Peeta, je renoncerai à Gale. Pourquoi je devrais annuler mes parties de chasse avec Gale ? Que signifie cette réplique ? J'ai l'impression que ça sous-entend une possible romance entre Gale et moi, or ce n'est pas le cas. Gale est mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire de chasse, mon acolyte ! Mais d'après les dires de ma petite sœur il y aurait plus, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi cela poserait un problème de continuer à chasser avec lui si j'épousais Peeta. Peut-être que Gale a laissé entendre un intérêt plus…..romantique à mon égard à Prim ? Non ce n'est pas son genre. Ou alors c'est Prim, qui en fine observatrice a décelé une attirance qu'éprouverait Gale pour moi. C'est sans doute pour ça que Prim affirme que si j'épouse Peeta, je ne pourrais plus fréquenter Gale, parce que Gale a des sentiments pour moi.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Pourquoi je réfléchis à ça ? Quelle importance ça peut avoir puisque de toute façon je ne vais pas me marier avec Peeta. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu songer à cette éventualité l'espace d'une seconde ! Avec toutes les filles de l'école qui lui courent après ! Et puis Gale ne me pardonnerait jamais si j'épousais quelqu'un de la Ville. Ma pauvre Katniss tu délires ! Je chasse ses idées absurdes de ma tête et vais me préparer pour aller chasser.

Prim est restée à la maison pour faire un peu de ménage avant d'aller chez Rory pendant que je suis allée chasser. J'ai tiré deux écureuils et un dindon sauvage…ça n'a pas été une bonne journée de chasse. Heureusement que les collets que j'ai posé hier avec Gale ont attrapé deux lapins. Je décide de garder le dindon pour Prim et moi, et de revendre les lapins dont la viande est délicieuse et la fourrure impeccable.

Je file à la plaque les revendre au boucher et file en direction de la boulangerie. Je vérifie que la sorcière Mellark est à l'avant de la boulangerie, au comptoir, je la vois. Je file donc discrètement jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où je tombe sur les fils Mellark. Peeta est en train de décharger des sacs de farine avec un de ses aînés, pendant que le plus âgé des frères s'occupe de payer le livreur. Les trois frères se ressemblent beaucoup, ils sont tout en muscles et ont de belles boucles blondes, seuls leurs yeux sont différents.

Je m'apprête à faire marche arrière pour revenir plus tard mais la voix de Peeta m'en empêche.

- Hey Katniss ! me hèle-t-il.

Instinctivement je me retourne et dans un réflexe stupide et inhabituel je lisse ma tresse avec ma main droite. Il affiche une mine radieuse.

Peeta lâche son sac de farine et cours pour arriver à ma hauteur sous l'œil narquois de ses frères.

- Hey, je réponds d'une petite voix.

Peeta lance un rapide coup d'œil à ma gibecière et déclare, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres :

- Tu viens voir mon père je suppose.

J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, toujours avec mon air gêné sur le visage, mais si je pensais ne pas pouvoir être plus mal-à-l'aise qu'en cet instant, devant Peeta l'air penaud avec ses frères qui nous fixent narquoisement, je me suis trompée…..En effet les deux aînés de Peeta viennent d'enrichir ma palette de rouge lorsque le cadet lance à voix haute :

- Ououououuuuuu ! Eh bien Peeta tu ne nous présentes pas ?!

- Tu as peut-être honte de nous ?! renchérit l'aîné de la fratrie.

- Pour sûr qu'il a honte de toi, il y a qu'à voir ta tête ! se moque le cadet.

Mon visage s'embrase et se colore d'un rouge soutenu, Peeta quant à lui me fait un petit sourire d'excuse avant de rétorquer à ses frères :

- Non les gars c'est pas tant votre aspect repoussant qui me pousse à ne pas vous présenter, mais plutôt votre manque de savoir-vivre, surtout avec les jeunes filles !

Les deux idiots qui lui servent de frères s'esclaffent au point de passer à un cheveu de l'étouffement. Cette situation est tellement embarrassante que je crois que je vais m'évanouir…..

- Voyons Peeta tu exagères ! Je sais y faire avec les femmes, la preuve je vais bientôt me marier, annonce l'aîné qui s'approche de nous, suivi de son cadet qui ajoute :

- En fait tu as juste peur qu'on te la vole !

- Elle n'est pas à moi, lâche Peeta avec une étrange note d'amertume dans la voix.

Je regarde les deux solides gaillards s'approcher, ils me saluent chaleureusement tandis que je me contente d'un bref « bonjour ». Ils se présentent et j'apprends que l'aîné se prénomme Klemens quant au second il s'appelle Veetan.

- Eh mais je te reconnais tu viens vendre des écureuils à notre vieux ! Il les adore ! s'écrie Veetan, d'ailleurs Peet aussi, ils vont toujours se planquer tous les deux pour les dévorer ! Tu me reconnais au moins ? On s'est déjà croisé ici et parfois à l'école ?

Devant mon air un peu perdue il s'empresse de rajouter :

- Voyons tu n'as pas pu oublier le plus beau de la fratrie Mellark !

- Veet ! gronde Peeta aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

- Notre père est parti faire des courses, mais tu peux rester avec nous et l'attendre si tu veux, me propose Veetan sans prêter attention à l'intervention de son benjamin.

J'esquisse un sourire timide qui doit d'avantage ressembler à une grimace et lui dis que je reviendrai plus tard. On peut dire que les frères de Peeta sont encore plus « natures » que lui ! Ils s'adressent à moi avec une telle familiarité alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés avant !

- Oh c'est inutile que tu attendes, mon père a préparé ce qu'il faut au cas où tu passerais, me dévoile Peeta, tu n'as qu'à me suivre je vais te le donner.

Comment se fait-il que le vieux Mellark ait préparé à l'avance ce qu'il fallait, il ne savait pas que j'allais passer, ni même combien d'écureuils j'allais apporter. Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Mais comme je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder ici, j'accepte de suivre Peeta.

- Veet nous avons du travail à finir et nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que notre « délicieuse » mère ne vienne vérifier que nous avons fait nos tâches, observe Klemens.

- Klem tu peux…., commences Peeta avant d'être coupé par son aîné.

- T'en fais pas Peet on s'occupe de finir de ranger tes sacs.

- Eh ! Pourquoi on devrait faire son boulot à sa place ! Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui m'occupe de négocier avec Katniss ! proteste Veetan, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Parce que papa a chargé Peeta de ce travail et parce que c'est moi l'aîné donc c'est moi qui décide ! tonne Klemens. Katniss je te dis à bientôt, me dit-il tout en faisant un signe de tête.

Veetan rouspète dans sa barbe mais se décide à suivre son grand frère non sans m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil précédé d'un malicieux au revoir. Je regarde les deux Mellarks s'éloigner, soulagée.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mes frères sont assez…exubérants, mais ils ne sont pas méchants, m'indique Peeta.

- T'en fais pas, je pense pouvoir survivre, le rassure-je.

Peeta me sourit et m'invite à la suivre en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte arrière de la boulangerie. Je le suis mais une question me trotte la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de la formuler à voix haute.

- Comment ton père savait que j'allais passer avec des écureuils aujourd'hui ?

- Il ne le savait pas, il pensait juste que tu allais venir pour m'accompagner en forêt en fin de journée, répond-il.

- Mais alors pourquoi il a préparé quelque chose à mon attention s'il ignorait que j'allais lui rapporter des écureuils ? je m'exclame étonnée.

Peeta s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte et se retourne vers moi un sourire malicieux collé au visage.

- C'est moi qui les ai préparés pour te remercier de m'accompagner ce soir, je suis ton exemple, je fais du donnant-donnant, tu m'accompagnes en forêt et je te donne quelque chose, proclame-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Devant mon air offusqué Peeta s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Mais ne t'en fais pas je lui ai demandé la permission.

- Tu viens de mentir à tes frères ? je demande sur le ton du reproche.

- Euh…oui, confesse-t-il.

On sent dans sa voix et sur ses traits que l'assurance s'est dissipée pour laisser place à la gêne et à une touche de culpabilité.

- Après t'avoir vu si bien mentir comment veux-tu que je te crois lorsque tu me dis que tu as demandé la permission à ton père ? je fais remarquer.

Peeta retient un petit rire et me sourit avant de fixer, ses déstabilisants yeux bleus sur les miens :

- Je ne te mens pas à toi, je préfère te dire la vérité.

C'est étrange mais lorsqu'il dit cela j'ai envie de le croire, il y a une telle sincérité dans sa voix, que ça me trouble. Toutefois je préfère rester méfiante, après l'avoir vu mentir aussi bien et avec un tel aplomb, je ne peux que rester sur mes gardes.

- Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Même si je n'ai pas demandé la permission à mon père ce n'est pas sur toi que les représailles vont tomber. C'est moi qui risque quelque chose, observe-t-il.

- Justement je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses punir à cause de moi ! je riposte.

- Pourquoi ? questionne-t-il avant de me scruter intensément.

Son regard me brûle le visage, j'ai horreur qu'on me détaille de cette façon ! Surtout lui, le garçon des pains, dont, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'ose soutenir le regard. Je décide donc de battre en retraite, de hausser les épaules et de marmonner entre mes dents :

- Ben parce que ça ne serait pas juste….

Cette réponse semble ne pas le satisfaire mais il ne dit mot et fait volte-face pour se diriger dans l'arrière-boutique. Quand il revient, il tient une grosse et belle miche encore fumante dans sa main droite et un sachet dans sa main gauche. Je sors mes deux écureuils de ma gibecière et les pose sur une table pour prendre la miche que Peeta me tend. Il me tend également le sachet, je lève les sourcils, le prend et jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y a l'intérieur…des cookies. Ils sentent délicieusement bons et sont réellement appétissants.

- Sérieusement ? Des cookies ? Pour deux malheureux écureuils ? Ton père est bien plus dur en affaires, il va falloir qu'il t'apprenne à négocier ! je blague.

- À la base c'était pour m'emmener en forêt, fait remarquer Peeta.

- Quand bien même une balade en forêt ne coûte pas une miche de pain comme celle-ci, et un sachet rempli de cookies. Je ne suis pas certaine que ton père serait d'accord avec ta façon de négocier, je lâche.

Peeta hausse les épaules avant de dire :

- Bah quelle importance ! La boulangerie sera bientôt à moi et je n'ai pas envie de négocier durement avec toi. Je préfère faire les choses à ma façon.

- C'est-à-dire ? En me refilant de quoi m'engraisser pour l'hiver en échange de trois fois rien ? j'ai l'impression que tu me fais la charité et je n'aime pas ça, ça me fait sentir redevable, je grogne.

Je ne lui demande pas pourquoi la boulangerie sera à lui et non à ses frères car je suis trop vexée pour m'en préoccuper. Je vois Peeta froncer les sourcils, et j'entends un claquement de langue venant de lui, qui trahit son agacement.

- Arrête avec ça, c'est exaspérant ! Je ne te fais pas la charité et je ne souhaite pas que tu me sois redevable, si j'agis ainsi c'est juste parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me fait plaisir ! conteste-t-il.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, essayant de comprendre qui il est, et pourquoi il est si bon envers moi. Je regarde ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde et soudain ça me saute aux yeux et ça apparaît comme une évidence ! Mais oui Peeta connaît ma petite sœur, et comme la plupart des personnes qui rencontrent Prim, il doit être tombé sous le charme des yeux de biche de ma sœur. Maintenant que j'y pense ça paraît logique, même son père adore mon petit canard. À chaque fois qu'elle lui vend un de ses fromages de chèvre il lui donne plus que ce que ça vaut. Maintenant que je sais ça je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, Peeta est encore plus gentil que son père.

- Bon par contre je n'ai plus rien à t'échanger pour ce soir, bougonne-t-il.

- Je ne veux rien en échange, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais rien voulu en échange, dis-je.

- Et que fais-tu du donnant-donnant ? interroge Peeta.

- Pas besoin, ça me fait plaisir de t'accompagner alors c'est nettement suffisant !

Mes mots semblent l'avoir totalement chaviré car je vois Peeta battre des cils plusieurs fois à la suite, comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien éveillé. Il semblerait même que le rose lui soit monté aux joues.

- Katniss….

- Peet ! s'époumone Veetan qui accourt vers nous, dépêche-toi ça va faire deux minutes que notre « chère et tendre » mère demande après toi ! Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas attendre, dit-il en insistant de façon ironique sur le « chère et tendre ».

Peeta jette un coup d'œil mi- agacé mi- anxieux en direction de la boutique où doit surement se trouver sa vieille bourrique de mère, puis il reporte son regard vers moi. Lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, un sourire craquant se dessine sur son visage. Sa façon de me sourire et de me regarder incendie tout mon corps mais ce n'est rien comparé au ton qu'il emploie lorsqu'il me souffle :

- On se voit plus tard.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et me précipite dehors où j'entends Veetan me crier :

- J'espère bien que nous aussi on se verra plus tard !

Je me retourne et le vois en train de me faire un sourire aguicheur auquel je réponds par un « c'est ça ! » désinvolte.

Je me précipite ensuite en direction de chez Gale où ma sœur doit se trouver. Les petits vont être ravis lorsqu'ils vont voir que je leur rapporte des cookies. Arrivée chez Gale sa mère m'accueille chaleureusement et me sers une tasse de thé, je lui dis que j'ai une surprise pour les petits alors elle va les chercher. Gale se place à côté de moi et me demande où j'étais.

- Je suis allée apporter des écureuils à la boulangerie.

- Et sinon c'est quoi cette surprise ? questionne Gale.

Sans réfléchir plus je sors le sachet de cookies, c'est le regard de Gale passant de l'étonnement, à la suspicion avec une pointe de colère qui me fait comprendre mon erreur. Mince…..mais quelle idiote ! je ne suis pas censée avoir de cookies, c'est bien trop cher, et surtout j'ai affirmé à Gale que je devais donner mes écureuils pendant les jours qui viennent pour payer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Prim.

Gale s'apprête à me faire subir un interrogatoire mais les petits arrivent, euphoriques à l'idée de déguster des cookies. Mon partenaire de chasse me fait un signe de tête pour le suivre, ce que je fais en traînant des pieds sachant ce qui m'attend.

Une fois seuls, comme je le présumais, je n'y coupe pas.

- Comment as-tu dégoté ces cookies Katniss ?!

- Ben le boulanger me les a vendu, je couine mal-à-l'aise.

- Contre quoi ? Une semaine d'écureuils gratuite ? Hier c'était un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire et aujourd'hui des cookies ?! Avec tous ses écureuils gratuits il va pouvoir faire un stock et toi que vas-tu lui donner en échange de pain maintenant ?

Eh bien Gale qui n'est pas loquace d'ordinaire se rattrape. Face à ce flot de reproches mal dissimulées je ne réponds rien car je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Tu sais ce que je crois Katniss ?

- Non…, je murmure.

- Je crois que tu me mens ! gronde Gale le visage dur.

Mais au-delà la dureté de ses traits je peux voir une réelle déception et une réelle souffrance chez mon ami. Honteuse je baisse les yeux et fixe mes pieds, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire ou faire.

- Après toutes ces années ensemble Katniss je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, lâche Gale.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! je rétorque avec force.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec les Mellarks ? Quel marché as-tu conclu avec le boulanger pour qu'il se montre aussi généreux avec toi ? m'interroge mon ami, je suis inquiet pour toi Katniss.

En disant cela Gale pose ses mains grandes et puissantes sur mes joues et prend mon visage en coupe pour me contraindre à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard gris perçant me lacère le cœur car je sais que mon ami s'inquiète réellement pour moi. Je décide donc de lui dire la vérité pour na pas le blesser d'avantage.

- Gale, il n'y a aucun problème. Le boulanger a accepté de me donner ces pâtisseries contre mon accord pour accompagner son dernier fils en forêt.

Mon partenaire de chasse fronce les sourcils à la fois contrarié et en plaine réflexion. Pour éviter que Gale ne tire des conclusions hâtives et erronées je m'empresse de m'expliquer :

- Il voulait que je l'emmène pour faire des croquis de la forêt, pour s'inspirer, pour décorer ses gâteaux. Peeta est un passionné du dessin, et il adore s'inspirer de la nature pour ses glaçages…..c'est pourquoi son père m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Je devais l'escorter, il n'était jamais allé en forêt, et tant mieux parce qu'il fait un tel boucan, qu'il nous ferait fuir tout le gibier à dix kilomètres à la ronde

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je raconte, mais tant pis il faut que je parle pour essayer de rassurer Gale, seulement son silence et son air impassible me coupent le sifflet. Nous restons mutiques quelques minutes durant lesquelles je me contente d'observer le torse puissant de mon compagnon de chasse.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as pris sa défense hier…murmure Gale.

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprends plus rien. De quoi diable Gale est-il en train de me parler. Je sens son corps se raidir et je vois sa mâchoire se crisper.

- Le dernier des Mellarks…..Peeta, hier lorsque je parlais des gens de la Ville, de leur cruauté et de leur égoïsme, tu as pris sa défense, grommèle-t-il, pourquoi c'est ton ami ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

Alors là je suis abasourdie ! Moi qui croyais que Gale serait en colère parce que je lui ai menti ! Il s'intéresse uniquement à l'éventuelle relation amicale que j'aurais pu développer avec Peeta ! Il est d'un égoïsme ! Il a simplement peur que quelqu'un lui pique sa place ! Ça se voit qu'il n'a pas entendu le boucan que fait Peeta dans la forêt sinon il ne serait pas inquiet !

- Ce n'est pas lui que je défendais hier, mais Madge ! je maugrée.

Bon d'accord ce n'est pas totalement vrai, mais je ne crois pas que Gale ait besoin de le savoir.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'amis soit le mot qui nous définit le mieux, j'ajoute.

- Quel le mot qui vous définit le mieux alors ? s'enquiert précipitamment Gale.

Oui tiens c'est une bonne question ça ? Quel est le mot pour définir ma relation avec Peeta ? Il m'a sauvé la vie quand nous étions plus jeunes, et aujourd'hui il se montre agréable et généreux avec moi, mais est-ce suffisant pour dire que nous sommes amis ? Peut-être pas…..il ne connait rien de moi et moi je ne connais que des futilités sur lui, comme le fait qu'il doit son torse musclé à des heures de lutte ou à porter des sacs de farine de 50kilos, qu'il aime peindre et décorer des gâteaux et qu'il boit son thé sans sucre. Bref rien de bien intéressant, pourtant j'ai l'étrange impression que quelque chose s'est noué entre Peeta et moi. J'ai la singulière conviction que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il agira en…ami avec moi.

Mais ça il ne vaut mieux pas que je le dise à Gale, car cela solliciterait des explications que je me sens incapable de fournir, alors comme j'en ai l'habitude je préfère me défiler.

- Ben je dirai que je lui sers de guide, c'est tout, je vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre vu qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, je marmonne.

Ma réponse semble soulager quelque peu mon ami car je sens ses muscles se décontracter.

- La prochaine fois que tu passes un accord dans ce genre tu me préviens, je viendrais avec vous, m'avertit Gale.

Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis une grande fille ! Tellement grande que je ne lui parle pas de ma virée avec Peeta ce soir ! Tiens ça lui fera les pieds ! Bon je ne sais pas si c'est plus pour marquer mon refus d'autorité que je fais ça ou si c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie que Gale soit présent quand je suis avec Peeta. Toujours est-il que je ne lui dis rien, mais j'en profite pour lui dire que je n'ai pas peur de Peeta et que je sais me défendre.

- Tu ne comprends pas Katniss ! Il pourrait avoir de mauvaises intentions ! tonne-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

Je ne comprends décidemment pas mon ami aujourd'hui.

- C'est un jeune homme qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Et il a l'habitude que filles s'intéressent à lui ! Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit seul avec toi ! Pourquoi le vieux Mellark ne m'a pas demandé à moi de l'accompagner en forêt ?! Ils doivent avoir une idée derrière la tête ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'utilise ! Je ne veux pas qu'il…..

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Non mais qu'est-ce que Gale est en train de suggérer ? Que Peeta et son père ont organisé cette sortie pour satisfaire une envie romantique de son fils ? Que Peeta aurait l'envie de batifoler avec moi ? Non ce n'est pas le genre de Peeta d'être aussi calculateur, et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'intéresse à moi de cette manière. Comme l'a dit Gale des filles s'intéressent à lui alors pourquoi voudrait-il de la pauvre, banale, associable et méfiante Katniss Everdeen.

Cette idée me paraît si absurde que j'éclate de rire sous le regard surpris de mon ami.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire, crache-t-il mauvais.

- Toi…c'est…..c'est tellement…..stupide et improbable…..et totalement aberrant ! Non mais sérieusement….tu me vois roucouler dans les bois avec Peeta ?! Gale…tu…..me feras toujours…rire, j'articule les larmes aux yeux.

Mon ami continue un moment de bouder mais c'est plus fort que lui, il se laisse contaminer par mon rire, et pour se venger il me fait des chatouilles. Les petits nous ayant entendu viennent se joindre à nous et nous rions et jouons avec insouciance, mais il est bientôt l'heure de partir pour aller chercher Peeta.


	5. L'amitié

Je laisse mon petit canard chez Hazelle et l'avertis que je dois me rendre chez Madge pour l'aider à rattraper le retard qu'elle a en mathématiques, histoire qu'elle commence la rentrée avec de bonnes bases. Prim acquiesce et Hazelle m'annonce qu'elle la raccompagnera chez nous, tout cela sous le regard suspicieux de Gale. Je me prépare à sortir pour aller chercher Peeta, mais c'est sans compter sur mon meilleur ami, qui a soudainement envie de se dégourdir les jambes et souhaite m'accompagner jusqu'à chez Madge. Mouais….soudainement…..et chez Madge en plus, alors qu'il a horreur de se balader en Ville. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il veut s'assurer que je n'aille pas à la boulangerie.

Comme je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je ne veux pas être démasquée, j'accepte et file à toute vitesse en direction de chez mon amie.

- Hé doucement Katniss ! Tu marches à vive allure comme si tu étais pressée ! me crie Gale.

Grrrr j'enrage, on dirait qu'il le fait exprès !

- Madge doit m'attendre, ça doit faire dix minutes déjà que je devrais être chez elle ! Alors soit tu te dépêches, soit j'y vais seule ! je crache, contrariée.

Gale accélère le pas afin de se retrouver à ma hauteur et me fais la conversation. Comme je suis assez vexée du fait qu'il me suive manifestant ainsi son manque de confiance à mon égard, je n'entretiens pas cette conversation. On dirait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'enquiquiner aujourd'hui ! D'abord il me suit et maintenant il cause, lui qui ne parle quasiment jamais ! Il fait tout pour m'agacer ma parole ! Arrivés en Ville je n'entends plus mon acolyte jacasser, je jette donc un rapide coup d'œil vers lui et le vois lorgner, le visage mauvais, du côté de la boulangerie. Je scrute mon meilleur ami et remarque qu'il est en train de foudroyer littéralement des yeux quelqu'un. Je suis donc son regard et constate avec effroi que c'est Peeta, qui est en train de jeter les poubelles, qu'il observe ainsi.

Ça sent mauvais, il ne faut pas que je traîne dans les parages avec Gale ! Je prie pour que Peeta ne nous voie pas, mais bien évidemment il tourne sa tête blonde dans notre direction ! Le destin ne m'est décidemment pas favorable ! Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, je vois son visage, d'ordinaire si paisible, passer de l'étonnement à un sentiment différent…..comme un certain déplaisir qui se mue en irritation lorsqu'il croise les yeux menaçants de Gale.

Ne voulant pas me trouver dans une posture délicate, avec un Peeta qui viendrait me parler devant un Gale furax, je presse le pas et fonce tête baissée en avant. Ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin que j'entends mon ami m'appeler.

- Hé Katniss ! Attends-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tracer comme ça ?!

- Oh rien, si ce n'est que j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'admirer en plein duel de regard avec Peeta Mellark ! je grogne, mauvaise.

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes à cause de ce type ? s'écrie Gale sur un ton tout aussi agressif que le mien.

- Je ne m'emporte pas ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me prendre la tête pour lui alors que je ne le connais quasiment pas ! m'exclamais-je.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas la façon dont il te regarde ! lâche mon meilleur ami à contrecœur.

Je me retourne. Gale s'est arrêté de marcher et je le vois serrer ses poings avec tant de force, que ses jointures blanchissent. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Peeta ne me regarde pas, et même s'il le fait je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Je ne comprends pas Gale. Peeta ne me regarde pas, et encore moins de façon particulière, je l'informe.

Gale soupire, l'air blasé.

- Tu es vraiment aveugle pour ce genre de choses. Je peux t'assurer que je l'ai déjà vu laisser traîner ses yeux sur toi dans la cour à l'école, mais aussi devant chez lui, lorsque nous passions pour rentrer chez nous, déclare-t-il.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu surprise par ce que vient de me dire mon meilleur ami. Tout d'abord, parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Peeta m'observer souvent. Les seuls moments où nos yeux se sont croisés, sont pendant les pauses déjeuners à l'école, et encore, je suis surement l'instigatrice de ces coups d'œil qu'il lançait vers moi. En effet, j'ai pour habitude lorsque je m'assois pour manger, de faire une inspection de la salle, et ce n'est que lorsque je vois le garçon des pains, qui rive ses yeux aux miens que je détourne le regard pour commencer à manger. Si lui me regarde, c'est surement parce qu'il doit sentir mes yeux sur lui, ou alors un de ses amis a dû lui dire que je le fixais. Bref, en tout cas je suis en partie responsable.

- Et alors ? Je vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état. Il doit regarder sans regarder, ça arrive parfois et même s'il m'observe vraiment, grand bien lui fasse, je vois pas ce que ça peut nous faire. On s'en fiche, je rétorque en haussant les épaules.

Mon compagnon de chasse fait un sourire désabusé et souffle de découragement.

- Catnip…..tu manques clairement de clairvoyance dans certains domaines.

De clairvoyance ? Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler. C'est plutôt lui qui manque de clairvoyance s'il s'imagine que Peeta va prendre sa place. Peeta a beau être gentil, mais il a déjà son cercle d'amis, qui vient de la Ville. Lui et moi ne sommes pas du même monde, et je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler à ses amis, je préfère de loin rester avec Gale qui peut me comprendre mieux que personne.

- Et toi tu manques de jugeote si tu crois sérieusement que Peeta peut prendre ta place, je réponds.

Ma réponse semble ravir Gale qui étire son visage en un grand sourire niais. Sourire qu'il n'offre que trop rarement.

- J'espère bien Katniss….j'espère bien, souffle-t-il en me scrutant avec trop d'attention.

Sentant une certaine gêne s'installer en moi je décide de mettre une fin à cette conversation pour me précipiter vers la maison de Madge. Arrivée devant chez elle je me retourne vers Gale et lui dis au revoir, puis je vais me placer devant sa porte en attendant que Gale parte. Manque de bol, il semble décider à rester jusqu'à ce que je sonne. Le sale petit cafard ! Il ne me fait pas confiance à ce point ?! J'enrage ! Tant pis je vais devoir sonner et sortir une excuse vaseuse à Madge.

Je sonne. Madge m'ouvre la porte et me regarde un peu interloquée.

- Katniss ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, s'exclame-t-elle.

- Chuuuut…..J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service s'il-te-plaît. J'aurais besoin que tu me laisses entrer quelques minutes, le temps que Gale s'en aille. Ensuite je partirai.

Madge ouvre des yeux ronds comme des ballons, avant de jeter un regard étrange en direction de Gale. Elle me laisse entrer et ferme la porte.

- Katniss, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…, commence mon amie.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Sans Gale, et comme il s'est mis en tête de me suivre, j'ai dû lui faire croire que je passais l'après-midi avec toi, je réponds du tac-au-tac.

- Mais…pourquoi tu lui mens ? Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami ? me demande-t-elle sur un ton qui sonne comme un reproche.

- Parce que, je me contente de dire.

Madge n'insiste pas, elle me connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est inutile d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Sans compter qu'elle n'est pas sans ignorer que j'ai un foutu caractère et que je ne supporte pas qu'on se montre trop insistante avec moi.

- Et tu comptes aller où ? s'enqui-t-elle.

- En forêt, je déclare avec nonchalance, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour voir si Gale est parti.

- Mais d'habitude tu y vas avec Gale…..donc si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne j'en conclus que tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre…..sûrement un garçon car je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mentirais à Gale….lâche-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse et taquine.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

- Excuse-moi Katniss je ne voulais pas te contrarier, mais je trouve ça tellement mignon et tellement romantique, une balade en forêt le soir ! s'écrie-t-elle, dis-moi de qui il s'agit ?

Elle délire ma parole ! D'ailleurs je ne tarde pas à refréner ses ardeurs !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! je rétorque sèchement.

Madge pince les lèvres et n'ajoute rien mais son regard en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense. Le fait qu'elle puisse imaginer ce genre de choses à mon propos, et surtout qu'elle puisse en parler à Gale me met mal-à-l'aise. Je décide donc de partir.

- Bon je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir couverte ! N'en parle à personne s'il-te-plaît. À plus tard.

- Bonne fin de journée…..me lance-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

J'hoche la tête et file à toute vitesse pour me rendre dans l'arrière-cour de Peeta. Je vérifie que sa mégère de mère ne soit pas aux alentours, et une fois l'inspection faite je constate qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas. En revanche, je vois Peeta assis sur les marches avec son père, un sac à dos à côté d'eux et la mine abattue. Je m'approche à pas de velours, son père est focalisé sur son plus jeune fils et semble lui parler, vu comme ça on dirait qu'il le réconforte. Le réconforter de quoi ? Sûrement du fait que sa bourrique de mère a dû se montrer désagréable envers lui. Je m'approche encore et commence à entendre des bribes de ce que dit Monsieur Mellark.

- …que tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais je devine ce qui te tracasse…..Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain…. Lorsque… te connaîtra mieux, elle t'appréciera mon garçon…

Monsieur Mellark ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux de son fils avant de remarquer ma présence.

- Oh ! Bonjour Katniss ! me lance-t-il chaleureusement.

Peeta lève la tête et lorsqu'il me voit, il se relève à toute vitesse.

- Bonjour Monsieur Mellark, je réponds poliment.

- Peeta m'a dit que vous alliez en forêt pour qu'il puisse peindre un coucher de soleil ! J'aime beaucoup les couchers de soleil…..dit-il rêveur.

J'esquisse un petit sourire timide.

- Bien je vais vous laisser y aller. Soyez prudents ! À bientôt Katniss, et salue la petite Prim pour moi, me demande-t-il.

- Oui Monsieur.

Sur ces mots le père de Peeta dit « à ce soir » à son fils en lui assénant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, puis il rentre dans la boulangerie, nous laissant seuls son fils et moi.

J'observe discrètement Peeta, il me fixe étrangement, avec un air de chien battu que je ne comprends pas. Son mutisme inhabituel me met assez mal-à-l'aise je dois le dire, mais comme je ne suis pas bonne pour faire la conversation, je préfère me contenter de l'intimer à me suivre et ne rien ajouter. Peeta me suit mais sans réel entrain et dans le silence le plus religieux.

Cette situation est vraiment inconfortable, je décide donc d'y mettre un terme. Pourquoi il fait la tête ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'escorter ! Moi je n'ai rien demandé, s'il ne voulait pas venir, il n'avait qu'à me le dire. Je ralentis la cadence et m'apprête à sortir une réplique cinglante mais il me devance et sort enfin de son mutisme.

- Je n'étais pas certain que tu viennes…..m'avoue-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux, un peu surprise.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Peeta hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux.

- Je sais pas trop….

Il relève la tête et fixe ses yeux sur moi avant d'ajouter :

- Peut-être bien parce que lorsque je t'ai vu avec ton « ami » tu as détalé comme un lièvre…..

Outch ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Un reproche plein de fiel de Saint Peeta ce n'est pas banal, pour le peu que j'ai vu, je peux dire que d'ordinaire il met moins de venin dans son intonation lorsque quelque chose lui déplaît. C'est un peu penaude que je me risque à répondre à voix basse :

- Désolée…..mais Gale n'aime pas les gens de la Ville…il…il ne comprendrait pas.

- Comprendre quoi ? lâche-t-il de manière abrupte.

Je ne sais pas comment je peux lui expliquer ça….je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, et encore pas douée est un euphémisme…..pourtant voyant que Peeta attend une réponse, je me lance et tente de formuler une phrase cohérente.

- Que…ils….enfin certains…..enfin que….toi…..tu n'es pas comme ça.

Je doute qu'il ait compris grand-chose à ce que je viens de dire, mais bon au moins j'ai essayé de répondre !

Je vois Peeta cligner des yeux avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchit. Je redoute qu'il me pose **la **question. D'ailleurs à voir sa tête c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Bon sang j'aurais mieux fait de me taire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends lorsque tu dis que je ne suis pas comme « ça », comme les autres personnes de la Ville ?

Bravo Katniss ! Comment tu vas t'en sortir avec ça ?! Car ça demande plusieurs phrases….beaucoup de mots pour expliquer en quoi Peeta est différent. J'ai déjà eu du mal avec à peine une phrase tout à l'heure, alors là…..Sans compter que ça dévoilerait l'attention peut-être trop grande, que je lui porte. Il faut que je m'esquive….il faut que je trouve une solution qui ne me compromettra pas. J'observe Peeta du coin de l'œil, il attend ma réponse. Bon tant pis je me lance !

- Ben tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa et généreux.

Voilà c'est pas trop mal. C'est à la fois flatteur, vrai et détaché. Je ne me voyais pas me lancer dans une tirade qui lui expliquerait combien je le trouve différent de par sa bonté, sa générosité, son caractère affable et sa gentillesse. D'accord il m'a sauvé la vie mais je l'ai déjà remercié et je ne suis pas du genre à noyer quelqu'un sous les compliments. Lui dire merci et passer autant de temps avec lui est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Heureusement ma réponse semble le toucher car je le vois m'adresser un doux sourire, qui me fait rosir, avant de me demander :

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Ça me fait plaisir…Merci, me souffle-t-il.

Je détourne le regard et bredouille un « pas de quoi » gêné avant de l'inviter à reprendre la marche si l'on ne veut pas manquer le coucher de soleil. Nous marchons tranquillement et Peeta commence à me poser des questions sur moi et sur Prim. Comme je n'aime pas parler de moi, je lui raconte les aventures de ma petite sœur avec sa chèvre ou avec son sale matou, ce qui a le don de faire rire Peeta. Parler de ma petite sœur me fait penser que j'ai totalement oublié de remercier Peeta pour elle.

- À ce propos j'ai oublié de te dire Prim te remercie du fond du cœur pour son gâteau d'anniversaire, elle l'a trouvé parfait ! Pour tout t'avouer elle l'a dévoré, je lui raconte.

Peeta sourit, révélant l'alignement parfait de ses dents blanches.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! J'aime beaucoup ta petite sœur.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez un peu avec Prim, dis-je.

- Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de la croiser et de lui parler quelque fois, c'est une adorable petite fille, déclare-t-il d'une voix affectueuse.

- Je crois que le coup de foudre est réciproque, elle ne m'a dit que du bien de toi ! je l'informe sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je l'espère bien ! Répond Peeta. Mais j'espère également que toi aussi tu as aimé mon gâteau ?

- Si je l'ai aimé ? Tu plaisantes ? J'en suis tombée amoureuse et je me suis empressée de lui faire honneur en le dévorant telle une ogresse affamée ! Je confesse en riant.

Peeta me fixe étrangement sans se départir de son sourire, ce qui m'intimide quelque peu, je l'avoue.

- Je suis heureux qu'il vous ait plu et que tu sois tombée « sous le charme » de ma pâtisserie, si je puis dire, me lance-t-il taquin avant d'ajouter, au moins je sais maintenant quelle est l'arme secrète pour séduire Katniss Everdeen : les sucreries ! Ça tombe bien je suis le meilleur pâtissier de tout Panem ! lance-t-il à la blague.

Je souris maladroitement mais sa remarque me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles….Ai-je bien entendu ? Il a parlé de me séduire ? Même si je sais qu'il a dit ça pour plaisanter je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir stupidement confuse, et flattée à la fois. Je presse le pas pour dérober mes joues couleur coquelicot à son regard.

Nous arrivons au milieu d'une clairière où la vue est idéale pour peindre. Je m'assois tranquillement sur l'herbe et observe Peeta ouvrir son sac à dos. Il en sort une toile de taille moyenne, une palette un pinceau et cinq tubes de couleurs. Il a un tube jaune, un rouge, un bleu, un noir et un blanc. Tout ce matériel a dû lui coûter une fortune !

- Je vois que tu as déjà tout le nécessaire d'un grand peintre ! je le taquine.

- Pas tout à fait, je n'ai pas autant de couleur que je le voudrais mais au moins j'ai les couleurs essentielles pour créer mes propres couleurs ! m'explique-t-il.

- Dis-moi ça doit coûter cher des tubes de peinture comme ça ? je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Je crois….je ne sais pas vraiment car en fait ce sont des cadeaux, soit de mes amis, soit de mon père, m'annonce-t-il tout en mélangeant différentes couleurs sur sa palette.

Ses amis lui font des cadeaux comme ça ? Eh bien on peut dire qu'il ait apprécié ce garçon ! Que son père le gâte ne m'étonne pas, mais que ses amis le gâtent aussi….D'accord ses amis sont de riches fils et filles de la Ville, mais offrir des cadeaux autre que des cadeaux faits main révèle à quel point ils apprécient Peeta.

- Dis Peeta je peux te poser une question ?

Je suis soudainement prise d'une envie de converser, et d'assouvir ma curiosité sur certains points.

Peeta continue sa petite tambouille de peinture tout en me répondant.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très proche de ton père ? Je dirais même que tu es son chouchou.

Peeta se tourne vers moi, un sourcil levé, l'air perplexe et me demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien tout d'abord il m'a fait l'éloge de tes pâtisseries, mais aussi la façon dont il se comporte avec toi, sans compter le fait qu'il compte te laisser la boulangerie.

Peeta retourne à sa toile et entame un croquis avec son crayon à papier, mais il prend tout de même la peine de me répondre.

- Je crois qu'il essaie de compenser.

- Compenser quoi ? je questionne de plus en plus curieuse.

- Avec ma mère. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit une mère aimante et prévenante… alors je crois qu'il essaie de compenser sa…sa….br…..son absence totale d'affection et d'intérêt pour nous par une attitude de papa poule, indique-t-il toujours concentré sur sa toile.

- Peut-être, mais pourtant il semble plus proche de toi…..et c'est à toi qu'il laisse la boulangerie, je poursuis.

Je me demande pourquoi je me montre soudainement aussi intrusive dans la vie de Peeta ! Est-ce pour tuer le temps, car quand Peeta est plongé dans ses desseins il est totalement imperméable à ce qui se passe autour, et que je risque de m'ennuyer ou est-ce parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'en connaître plus sur lui ?

- Je vais reprendre la boulangerie parce que je suis le seul qui en ait envie, mes frères n'aiment pas faire le pain ou les pâtisseries, et pour tout te dire ils ne sont pas vraiment doués pour les faire. Et puis ma mère a d'autres ambitions pour eux. Klemens va épouser la fille aînée du propriétaire de l'industrie de chaussures et travailler avec son beau-père. Quant à Veetan il veut enseigner la lutte et reprendre l'école de notre professeur mais ma mère exige qu'il épouse la fille unique du marchand d'étoffe. Elle en pince pour lui mais à priori ce n'est pas réciproque, me raconte Peeta.

Je suis choquée par ce que j'entends, sa mère dirige leur vie, et veut les marier aux personnes les plus aisées de la Ville sans prendre en compte ce qu'ils désirent réellement.

- Pourtant elle est plutôt jolie la fille du marchand d'étoffe, je tente pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. En plus c'est la vérité, la fille du marchand d'étoffe est une ravissante blonde aux yeux verts.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Peeta.

- Je crois que mon frère est comme moi, il a un faible pour les brunes, me confie-t-il.

Sans aucune raison, je me sens soudainement stupidement heureuse, je chasse ce bref et incohérent sentiment d'euphorie et me recentre sur ce que m'a dit Peeta avant à propos de sa tyrannique mère qui joue les entremetteuses de malheur.

- Et…..toi ? Quels sont ses projets pour toi ? je l'interroge un peu embarrassée.

Peeta se redresse et délaisse un instant sa toile pour m'observer.

- Dieu merci j'ai la chance d'être celui de ses trois enfants qu'elle déteste et méprise le plus ! Elle ne s'intéresse pas à mon avenir, et puis mon père lui a clairement fait comprendre que mon avenir était à la boulangerie. Je vais donc la reprendre et mes parents iront vivre dans la nouvelle maison qu'ils ont fait construire à côté de la maison du maire, m'indique Peeta.

Ce qu'il me dit et la façon insouciante dont il me le dit me glace le sang. Sa mère est vraiment une femme ignoble ! Comment peut-on détester et mépriser ses propres enfants ?! Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de questions pourtant mon envie de savoir se fait plus forte et j'ose.

- Pourquoi….pourquoi dis-tu que c'est toi qu'elle méprise le plus ?

- Parce que selon elle je suis celui qui ressemble le plus à mon père, c'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est plus proche de moi.

Alors là je suis sur le derrière ! Pourquoi est-elle mariée avec Monsieur Mellark si elle le déteste et hait quiconque peut lui ressembler ?!

- Mais pourquoi ton père reste-t-il avec elle si elle le méprise ?

Peeta réfléchit, je peux le voir à sa façon de froncer les sourcils. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne s'exprime.

- Je crois….qu'il se dit qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre…je crois que maintenant il s'en moque et préfère passer outre.

Je voudrais lui poser d'avantages de questions mais le soleil commence à décliner, Peeta doit terminer sa peinture. Je le vois plonger son pinceau dans les mélanges de peinture qu'il a élaboré, et il commence à poser des touches de couleur sur sa toile. Son visage est crispé sous l'extrême concentration. Je fixe ses mains se mouvoir habilement sur la toile, et je dois avouer que l'observer peindre me fascine. Peeta a quelque chose de fascinant je dois le reconnaître. Je décide de me rapprocher de lui pour jeter un œil à sa toile. Je me lève et m'assois à côté de lui. Je suis tellement proche que nos cuisses se frôlent. Mon approche semble perturber Peeta l'instant d'une seconde, car je le vois se raidir avant de froncer encore plus ses sourcils et redoubler de concentration.

Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, son souffle est bruyant et saccadé mais j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'extrême attention portée à sa toile. Toile que prend forme sous mes yeux et qui devient de plus en plus magnifique au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passent. Grâce à ses mélanges bizarres de peinture, Peeta a réussi à obtenir des couleurs proches de celles du coucher de soleil et de la forêt. C'est réellement merveilleux. Ce garçon a un vrai talent. Je reste silencieuse, totalement absorbée par ce que fait Peeta.

Le soleil disparaît peu à peu, laissant place à la nuit. Peeta a quasiment terminé sa peinture, il la pose précautionneusement sur l'herbe et fourre son pinceau et sa palette sale dans un sac prévu à cet effet qu'il met ensuite dans son sac. L'air frais me fait frissonner. Je me lève et passe mes bras autour de mon corps pour me réchauffer.

- Il va falloir rentrer, je déclare.

Peeta acquiesce, il farfouille dans son sac et en sort un gilet bleu qu'il pose délicatement sur mes épaules. Je conteste.

- Non c'est le tien, garde le tu vas avoir froid !

- Je n'ai pas froid Katniss, m'assure Peeta d'une voix ferme.

Comme j'ai froid et que Peeta ne semble pas souffrir de l'air frais, je garde le gilet et l'enfile correctement. Peeta pose négligemment son sac à dos sur son épaule, et tiens sa toile dans la main gauche. C'est alors qu'il fait une chose totalement inattendue et totalement déroutante, de sa main droite il me prend la main et m'entraîne à sa suite, me signifiant que nous partons. Je suis tellement éberluée que je ne dis rien et que je le suis. Toutefois la voix de Peeta me tire de mon ahurissement et me rappelle qu'il ne connaît pas la route aussi bien que moi.

- Katniss, il me semble que c'est à toi de me montrer le chemin.

Je bats des cils, un air idiot sur le visage, avant d'avancer brusquement, sans pour autant enlever ma main de la sienne qui me tient fermement. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot et poursuivons notre route. Nous passons enfin le grillage et Peeta insiste pour me raccompagner chez moi.

- Tu sais qu'à la base c'est moi ton escorte donc c'est moi qui suis censée te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi ? je réplique sur le ton de la moquerie.

- Oui mais il fait nuit, et une fois le grillage passé, je redeviens un grand garçon qui connaît le chemin de sa maison, rétorque-t-il sur le même ton. Et puis…..je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Sa remarque, pour une raison qui m'échappe, me rend ridiculement heureuse. Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi sotte en sa présence. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à mon perron et c'est lorsque nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer que je réalise que nous nous tenons toujours la main. Je regarde nos deux mains liées et me sens subitement gênée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se montre aussi tactile avec moi.

Bien-sûr il arrive à Gale de me porter, de me chatouiller, de me sauter dessus ou de tenter de me noyer dans le lac, mais les fois où il m'a pris la main sont rares….Une fois c'était pour fuir un sanglier qui nous chargeait, je me souviens que nous avions dû escalader un arbre, et de là, nous lui avons décoché une dizaine de flèches avant qu'il ne meurt. Ces bêtes-là sont vraiment coriaces ! Une autre fois Gale a attrapé ma main pour ne pas tomber lorsque nous jouions sur une plaque de verglas durant l'hiver.

Bref Gale n'est vraisemblablement pas aussi tactile que Peeta, et penser à lui en cet instant alors que Peeta tient ma main dans la sienne me met terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Celui-ci semble le remarquer car il lâche ma main, et me souhaite une bonne nuit. J'esquisse un timide sourire en lui souhaitant également une bonne nuit. Peeta me regarde alors d'une façon déstabilisante et il semble totalement captivé lorsqu'il lève sa main pour replacer une mèche de mes cheveux qui me tombe devant les yeux. Quand il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire son visage change d'expression et passe de l'envoûtement à l'embarras. Il me salue timidement et se retourne prêt à partir. Les joues enflammées parce qui vient de se passer, je m'empresse de rentrer me réfugier chez moi le cœur battant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait chaud au cœur et ça motive pour écrire la suite ! Darling merci à toi pour tes reviews ! Et excuse-moi pour les titres, je suis une calamité quand il s'agit de trouver des titres ! XD Je tiens également à m'excuser pour certaines fautes, je ne prends pas le temps de me corriger, pour tout vous avouer j'écris un chapitre quand j'ai un après-midi de libre et je m'empresse de le publier dès que le point final est mis. Je sais c'est pas bien de se relire mais si je me relis j'ai peur de changer totalement d'idée et de tout effacer !**

Les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent depuis ce fameux soir où j'ai escorté Peeta en forêt. Je chasse avec Gale, je vais à la Plaque vendre mon gibier, j'achète des vêtements chauds pour Prim et je vais dîner chez Hazelle. Je suis repassée à la boulangerie, apporter quelques écureuils, mais je n'ai pas vu Peeta, seulement son frère Veetan qui ne m'a épargné aucune blague douteuse, et son père qui s'est montré très étrange. Comme Peeta et moi ne sommes pas censés être les meilleurs copains du monde, je ne leur ai pas demandé de ses nouvelles. Et puis de toute façon ça m'aurait été impossible vu que Gale me suit partout comme un roquet à sa mémère. Il m'a fallu déployer des trésors de patience et d'imagination pour lui expliquer que Monsieur Mellark avait fait table rase de ma dette pour le gâteau et qu'il continuait à m'échanger du pain contre mes écureuils.

Mais Gale ne serait pas Gale s'il ne continuait pas de vouer une rancœur stupide contre Peeta Mellark ! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas prêt d'apprécier tous les frères Mellark si j'en crois le regard meurtrier qu'il a lancé à ce cher Veetan. Cher Veetan qui a eu le bon goût de faire dans la grivoiserie en ma présence. La rentrée scolaire est dans deux jours. Comme à mon habitude je pars chasser avec Gale, nous relevons trois lapins dans nos collets, et je tire deux écureuils. Gale, lui, tire un dindon sauvage.

Nous sommes tranquillement assis, en train de manger quelques mûres au soleil, savourant nos derniers jours de repos.

- Je vais devoir t'abandonner aujourd'hui…..il faut que j'aille chez les gérants de la mine….pour récupérer le nécessaire qu'ils doivent me fournir, m'annonce mon acolyte sur un ton amer.

Je peux entendre grincer ses dents, parler de ça lui coûte. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour lui. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas travailler à la mine, et je le comprends. Nos pères sont morts dans la mine. Je devrais éprouver une immense tristesse, être affligée pour lui, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée en un sens. Ces derniers temps Gale me suit comme mon ombre, et je dois avouer que ça commençait à devenir pesant !

Toutefois pour ne pas le froisser, je ne laisse rien paraître et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens mon ami se raidir, c'est vrai Gale n'est pas tactile…..puis il finit par se détendre, pour enfin se décider à caresser le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Je ne suis pas gênée par cette soudaine proximité car je sais, et je sais que Gale en ait conscient aussi, que si je me montre aussi…..câline c'est uniquement pour lui manifester mon soutien. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, puis estimant que mon câlin de solidarité a assez duré, je me lève et signale à Gale qu'il est temps pour nous de bouger.

Mon meilleur ami me salue et nous nous entendons pour nous revoir ce soir chez lui pour dîner. Une fois Gale parti, je décide de me rendre à la boulangerie pour troquer mes prises. La boulangerie est fermée à cette heure de l'après-midi d'ordinaire. Néanmoins je guette discrètement l'arrière-boutique pour vérifier que la sorcière n'est pas là. Elle ne s'y trouve pas ! Tant mieux ! Je me rends donc à la porte, et jette un coup d'œil discret à la fenêtre où je peux voir Klemens et Veetan pétrir de la pâte en discutant avec leur père.

La voie est libre. Je me permets donc de frapper, étant à présent un peu plus accoutumée aux facétieux Mellarks, qui visiblement n'ont aucune gêne à me taquiner en présence de Gale, je ne crains plus de venir quand ils sont présents. C'est Klemens qui m'ouvre, et qui m'accueille comme si nous étions amis de longue date.

- Oh bonjour Katniss, tu vas bien ?

- Jour, ça va. Et toi ? Je marmonne entre mes dents.

- Ça va, merci.

- Eh mais c'est Katniss qui vient me rendre une petite visite ! S'écrie Veetan en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Décidemment il ne se lassera jamais de sa drague lourde ! Monsieur Mellark me salue avec courtoisie et gentillesse comme à son habitude, mais je peux voir à son expression que quelque chose le préoccupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous apportes de beau aujourd'hui Katniss ? m'interroge Klemens.

- Rien du tout ! Elle vient uniquement pour me voir ! Objecte Veetan.

Je fais comme si mes joues n'avaient pas viré au cramoisi et comme si Veetan n'avait rien dit, puis sors les écureuils de ma gibecière. Monsieur Mellark fait un signe de tête en direction de Klemens et celui-ci va retirer un beau pain tout chaud du four. Il prend un torchon et s'attèle à me l'emballer dedans. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, et que je risque de le regretter, mais voir seulement que deux des fils Mellarks avec leur père me perturbe un peu. Surtout que cela fait quelques jours que c'est comme ça. Tant pis, je n'arrive pas à me contenir, la question me brûle trop les lèvres.

- Au fait où est Peeta ?

Les trois Mellarks me regardent subitement avec attention…..trop d'attention ! Et voilà Katniss, tu as perdu une occasion de te taire. Les deux frères s'observent un moment un peu penauds, tandis que Monsieur Mellark me fixe avec de grands yeux remplis….d'espoir ? Enfin je crois. En tout cas lorsqu'il me regarde de cette façon il a l'air tout bonnement ridicule, pour ne pas dire stupide.

- Il ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers jours, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux de te voir. Tu veux que je te mène à lui ou je peux l'appeler si tu préfères ? me demande le vieux boulanger.

Heu…je suis censée faire quoi là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois si curieuse ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je pose cette foutue question !

- Heu…s'il est malade, il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne le dérange pas, je balbutie mal-à-l'aise.

- Bien sûr que non Katniss, tu ne le déranges pas ! Au contraire je suis certain que ça lui fera un bien fou insiste Monsieur Mellark.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure….On dirait que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je lance un regard discret vers les frères du malade, ces derniers s'observent mais semblent avoir une conversation silencieuse que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Une chose est sûre ils ont l'air inquiets. Cette réaction m'intrigue, et me donne finalement envie d'aller voir Peeta, histoire de savoir de quoi il en retourne.

J'accepte donc d'aller voir Peeta, étant donné qu'il est malade, il est préférable qu'il ne se déplace pas. Monsieur Mellark s'empresse donc de me conduire à l'étage supérieur, une fois quelques marches grimpées, je sens ma résolution s'effriter. Et si jamais je croisais la vieille mégère ? Et si Peeta me demandait ce que je venais faire ici ? Dans sa maison ? Je décide de faire part d'une de mes réticences au père de Peeta.

- Monsieur Mellark…votre femme….

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est partie pour la journée prendre le thé chez la femme du docteur. Elle nous fichera la paix ! déclare-t-il avec une pointe d'emportement.

C'est rare d'entendre ce ton chez Monsieur Mellark, il est si gentil d'ordinaire, si paisible…ou impassible, je ne sais pas encore quel terme le définirait le mieux. En tout cas il semble ne jamais se mettre en colère. Nous arrivons devant une porte, le père de Peeta frappe et n'attend pas la réponse pour ouvrir la porte. Il me pousse gentiment vers le seuil pour que je pénètre dans la pièce, puis il s'empresse de fermer la porte me laissant seule avec mon air idiot. Non mais quel toupet ! Il insiste pour m'emmener voir son fils et il me plante là comme si de rien était ! Je souffle de mécontentement en examinant la pièce. La chambre est plutôt grande et rangée. Tout le contraire de la mienne qui est petite et désordonnée. Les murs sont d'un bleu ciel doux et agréable, ils sont également ornés de dessins représentant différents lieux du district, mais aussi des fleurs, des oiseaux. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouve un bureau, sur lequel traînent, crayons, feutres, feuilles et un jeu de cartes. C'est le seul endroit qui ne sembla pas être ordonné. Au milieu de la chambre se trouve un grand lit, sur lequel je peux voir Peeta allongé.

Les coups que son père a donné contre la porte l'ont surement tiré d'une petite sieste, car il frotte ses paupières, et lorsqu'il me voit, il cligne des yeux, se frotte à nouveau les paupières, cligne encore des yeux. Ce manège doit durer quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles il doit se demander s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Cette situation est inconfortable pour moi, mais elle est d'autant plus inconfortable, car en se redressant, le drap qui recouvrait le torse de Peeta est tombé, et je peux constater qu'il ne porte aucun tee-shirt pour le recouvrir.

- Katniss…..c'est toi ?

Sa voix me confirme bien qu'il ne sait pas s'il rêve ou non. Je me sens encore plus confuse maintenant.

En temps normal, je serais très certainement devenue rouge sang, avant de m'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette chambre, mais quelque chose retient mon attention et m'en empêche. Peeta est recouvert de bandages au niveau de ses côtes.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Je lance brusquement en m'approchant du lit pour observer son bandage de plus près.

Peeta continue de me scruter de façon hagarde et stupide, mais je décide de ne pas en tenir compte et me penche pour inspecter sa blessure.

- Que….Comment ? commence Peeta.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu que t'est-t-il arrivé ? je coupe afin d'éviter sa question qui me mettrait certainement dans l'embarras.

Mais esquiver sa question afin d'éviter de me trouver dans une posture délicate n'est pas la seule raison qui me pousse à l'interroger de nouveau. Non ce qui me pousse à agir ainsi est bien pire. M'étant rapprochée, je constate que d'affreuses ecchymoses violettes dépassent des bandages, mais colorent également l'épaule gauche de Peeta. C'est horrible. Tout bonnement horrible. Il doit terriblement souffrir. Peeta qui semble s'être enfin réveillé et qui a enfin réalisé que je me trouvais bel et bien là, attendant sa réponse, cesse de battre des cils. Son expression passe alors de désorienté à….je ne saurais pas vraiment le dire…..ravi ? Reconnaissant ? Joyeux ? Enfin certainement un sentiment positif car il me sourit comme un simple d'esprit.

- Tu es venue…me voir ? me demande-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant de façon démesurée.

Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de sourire comme un crétin s'il ne veut pas passer pour un simple d'esprit ! Surtout que vu son état il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir. Et puis c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès de ne pas répondre à ma question ou il fait juste ça dans le but de m'énerver ?!

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas répondre ou tu es simplement stupide ?! Je m'écrie.

- Désolé…..je ne voulais pas te contrarier, souffle-t-il abattu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets en colère, je veux dire il est là, en piteux état, et à priori content de me voir et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de passer mes nerfs sur lui. Lui non plus ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je me montre aussi agressive, je peux voir dans ses yeux que je l'ai blessé. Peeta baisse la tête, on dirait presque qu'il se retient de pleurer. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, je ne veux pas être méchante, pas avec le garçon des pains. Alors comme je ne suis pas vraiment douée avec les mots je décide de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit à côté de lui. Je ne bouge pas et me contente de fixer mes mains silencieusement.

Je n'aime pas le silence lourd qui règne, je me décide donc, à contrecœur, de le briser.

- Désolée, je chuchote.

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne voulais pas t'agacer, s'excuse Peeta.

Je relève la tête pour l'observer, il ressemble à un petit garçon qui aurait commis une bêtise et dont la mère l'aurait sévèrement réprimandé. Je me sens minable mais je décide de faire abstraction de ma culpabilité afin de reporter mon attention sur ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, à savoir comment Peeta a pu se faire de tels bleus.

- Je sais. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé maintenant ?

Peeta me fixe intensément et entrouvre légèrement la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il baisse la tête un instant avant de la relever avec un faible sourire.

- Je portais un sac de farine pour le monter dans notre réserve, en haut et j'ai trébuché et suis tombé dans les escaliers. Je me suis fêlé une côte. C'est un accident vraiment stupide….j'ai un peu honte de ma maladresse, me confie-t-il.

C'est étrange, lorsqu'il m'avoue cela il est certes extrêmement convaincant mais pourtant quelque chose me turlupine….je ne saurais l'expliquer mais j'ai comme un pressentiment que cette histoire est fausse. Et puis s'il était tombé dans les escaliers il aurait dû se cogner à la tête, il devrait avoir des bleus un peu partout et non sur une zone ciblée de son corps.

Maintenant que je me trouve près de lui je peux constater que les ecchymoses non recouvertes par le bandage sont situées uniquement sur le flanc et l'épaule gauche. Pourtant qui dit tombé dans les escaliers, dit roulades dans les marches et des bleus partout. Bizarre. C'est alors que me revient en mémoire les différents bleus que j'avais pu remarquer lorsque nous étions allés au bord du lac. Un autre souvenir se rappelle à moi, un souvenir que je n'oublierai jamais. Le lendemain du jour où Peeta m'a lancé les pains, il arboré un terrible bleu sur sa joue, bleu surement dû au coup que sa mère lui avait porté après qu'il ait brûlé les pains.

Une terrible idée me vient alors à l'esprit ! Et si sa mère le frappait ?! Je décide d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Tu…..tu es certain que c'est comme ça…..que…que tu t'es blessé ?

Peeta ne cille pas mais il fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre sur un ton léger :

- Je sais que je me suis cassé la figure dans les escaliers, et que je suis pas mal amoché mais je te rassure ma mémoire est intacte Katniss, comment veux-tu que je me sois fait ça autrement ?

Il est si convaincant lorsqu'il me dit cela que je ne peux que le croire. Et puis mon hypothèse est un peu tirée par les cheveux je dois le reconnaître. C'est vrai quel genre de mère pourrait commettre de tels actes contre son enfant, sans compter que Peeta n'est pas n'importe quel enfant. Avec son mètre quatre-vingt et sa carrure impressionnante, je ne doute pas qu'il soit capable de se défendre. Et puis après tout de quoi je me mêle ?! Je le bombarde de questions personnelles alors qu'il n'a certainement pas envie de me raconter sa vie !

- Je ne sais pas….c'était stupide comme question, je marmonne honteuse.

- Non je ne trouve pas….ça me touche de voir que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour moi, m'avoue Peeta avec douceur.

Je me mets à rougir bêtement, premièrement parce que l'idée qu'il puisse penser que je me fais du souci pour lui me perturbe, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine je ne sais quoi à mon propos. Deuxièmement, si ma palette de rouge s'enrichit, c'est aussi à cause de ce maudit sourire niais et à la fois charmant qu'il arbore. Je devrais certainement lui dire que ce n'est pas ça, qu'il se fait des idées mais je n'y parviens pas. Tant pis, de toute façon quel mal y a-t-il au fait qu'il sache que je me sens, de façon très infime, légèrement préoccupée par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ?!

Mais comme je préfère dissimuler mon trouble je choisis de changer de sujet et je lance Peeta sur les croquis et la peinture qu'il a faits.

- Et sinon…tu es satisfait de ce que tu as pu peindre en forêt ?

Peeta m'observe avec un sourire en coin, à priori il n'est pas dupe de ma petite manœuvre de diversion, mais heureusement pour moi il a le bon goût de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

- Oui plutôt, mais je suis mal placé pour juger mes propres œuvres. Il me faudrait un avis extérieur. Tu voudrais bien me dire ce que tu penses de ma toile ?

- Heu….je doute que mon avis puisse t'intéresser, je n'y connais rien en dessin, je lui lâche penaude.

- Tu te trompes, ton avis m'intéresse vraiment, il a même une grande importance pour moi même si je sais que la peinture n'est pas ta tasse de thé, affirme Peeta.

Ni une, ni deux, Peeta ôte le drap qui lui recouvre les jambes et se lève non sans une légère grimace, pour se mettre à quatre pattes en quête de quelque chose qui visiblement se trouve sous son lit. Une fois qu'il la trouve, il se redresse lentement en réprimant un gémissement de douleur et se met debout face à moi. Quant à moi….je suis restée immobile, pétrifiée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, ou plutôt par ce que je viens de voir. C'est sans la moindre gêne, sans la moindre pudeur que Peeta s'est levé uniquement couvert d'un caleçon bleu. Je n'en reviens pas….je suis au bord de l'apoplexie ! Comment peut-il se balader à moitié à poil sans ne manifester aucun sentiment de honte ou d'embarras ? Je veux dire c'est un garçon….et….et je suis une fille. D'accord je l'ai déjà vu à demi nu près du lac, mais là c'est différent, nous sommes dans sa chambre bordel ! N'a-t-il donc aucune notion de la bienséance ?

J'ai les joues écarlates, et j'ai subitement chaud, très chaud. Je suis à deux doigts de manquer d'air. Je n'ose pas le regarder, de peur qu'il se rende compte de mon malaise et qu'il mette celui-ci sur le compte d'un quelconque intérêt autre qu'amical, que je pourrais lui porter.

- Katniss ? Katniss ? m'appelle Peeta.

- Oui, je couine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment veux-tu me donner mon avis si tu ne regardes pas la toile ? m'interroge-t-il d'une voix perplexe.

Je prends une grande inspiration et tourne lentement la tête, surement avec un air hagard sur mon visage. Je tombe nez à nez avec la peinture de Peeta. Jolie toile. Oui elle est même magnifique mais l'idée d'un Peeta en sous-vêtement derrière elle, m'empêche de l'apprécier pleinement.

- Katniss tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute rouge ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Me questionne Peeta une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je…..je vais….bien, je balbutie maladroitement, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu frais chez toi ? Je trouve qu'il y a un petit vent, et tu es souffrant, tu devrais te couvrir un peu pour ne pas attraper froid.

Les mots s'enchaînent sans que je puisse les en empêcher. À vrai dire je ne sais même pas ce que je raconte, tellement je parle vite. Peeta hausse un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant surement si je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête. Il pose sa toile contre son bureau, dévoilant ainsi son torse et ses jambes nues. Aussitôt je détourne le regard et je me retiens de respirer pour qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer mon souffle saccadé.

- Tu…tu es gênée ? me demande Peeta.

Je continue de regarder un point invisible et lui réponds franchement :

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? Je te signale que tu ne portes qu'un caleçon sur toi !

Je l'entends étouffer un rire ! Voilà qu'il se fout de moi ce con ! N'y tenant plus je le foudroie du regard et m'écrie :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Oh excuse-moi Katniss, je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que je trouve un peu paradoxal, et je l'avoue, un peu comique, le fait que tu sois gênée de me voir dans cette tenue, alors que je me trouvais dans la même tenue lorsque nous avons nagé dans le lac, déclare-t-il sur un ton taquin.

- Oui mais c'était différent ! Nous allions nager ! Alors que là….on est dans ta chambre…. j'objecte.

Peeta m'examine avec soin, un sourire en coin et les yeux rieurs. Sous ce regard insistant, je baisse timidement les yeux, mes joues toujours aussi brûlantes.

- Katniss Everdeen ! Qui aurait pu penser que tu avais les idées si mal placées ! Lance-t-il. Voyons pour quel genre de garçon tu me prends ?! Je suis outré ! Quoique si tu le demandes gentiment…..

Si je croyais que la situation de tout à l'heure était embarrassante je réalise qu'encore une fois je suis dans l'erreur. J'ai envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris face à ses insinuations moqueuses, ou même de me planquer illico sous ses draps, mais avec ce qu'il vient de me dire, il pourrait prendre cela pour une invitation.

- Non ! Non…..je….je, je proteste difficilement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te charriais, je vais enfiler quelque chose, me rassure-t-il.

Il se tourne et se dirige vers une armoire d'où il en sort un vieux pantalon de jogging gris usé et un tee-shirt noir. Je profite de ce moment pour observer son dos dont je vois les muscles rouler lorsqu'il lève les bras. Mon regard glisse et descend inconsciemment. Il y a une chose que je ne peux pas nier, c'est que Peeta est agréable à regarder, dommage qu'il ait deux, trois bleu qui viennent tâchés sa peau dorée. Il met un peu de temps à enfiler son tee-shirt. Sa côté fêlée doit surement lui faire mal. Une fois habillée, il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, et c'est à ce moment que je réalise que je suis toujours assise sur le bord de son lit.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? m'interroge Peeta.

Comment ça quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse dans sa chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me proposer ? Il faut que j'arrête de laisser mon imagination m'emporter parce que là ça devient du grand délire !

- C…comme quoi ? je demande hésitante.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

- Je sais pas. Tu sais jouer aux cartes ?

- Ça dépend du jeu…je marmonne.

- Poker ?

- Oui.

Je sais jouer au poker car mon père m'a appris, il y jouait souvent à la Plaque, et moi j'y joue souvent avec Gale. Je ne suis pas une très bonne joueuse d'ailleurs. Peeta se lève et fouille dans un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un jeu de cartes et des jetons. À ce moment-là je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là, et pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer un moment avec Peeta Mellark. Je veux dire, que même s'il est gentil et drôle, enfin parfois, je ne vois pas ce que cela va m'apporter. J'ai déjà un meilleur ami, et une amie, c'est amplement suffisant. Et puis Peeta et moi sommes de deux mondes différents, comment pourrions-nous devenir de vrais amis ? Pourtant je suis là, dans sa chambre, nous commençons à jouer aux cartes, et je me sens bien.

Cela fait au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes que nous jouons, Peeta me fait la conversation, il me demande de lui raconter des anecdotes avec Prim et me fait le récit des mauvais tours qu'il a joué parfois à ses amis. Je ris. J'apprends que c'est un garçon malicieux. Et aussi qu'il est très bon au poker, il ne fait que gagner, enfin non j'ai gagné 3 ou 4 parties mais je le soupçonne de me laisser gagner. Nous sommes en train de jouer, et mon jeu est pitoyable, un 9 et un 3, au flop il y a un as et deux valets, mais comme j'en ai marre de subir les assauts de Peeta, je décide de bluffer et relance à tapis. Peeta me scrute attentivement, j'essaie de rester impassible.

- Tu relances ? me questionne-t-il.

- Oui, je confirme d'une voix ferme.

- Tu es sûre ? redemande-t-il.

- Oui ! j'aboie exaspérée.

- Au fait Katniss, nous n'avons pas défini quel était l'enjeu de cette partie, me lance Peeta.

- L'enjeu ?

- Oui si tu gagnes qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse pour toi ?

Je réfléchis…..je n'en sais trop rien, je n'y avais pas réfléchit. J'ignorais à la base qu'on mettait en jeu quelque chose. Bon…..si Peeta le prend comme ça allons-y ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler.

- Dans ce cas je veux que tu me fasses un muffin ! je lui annonce d'une voix sûre.

- D'accord, mais si je gagne….c'est toi qui me devra quelque chose, rétorque-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande.

Peeta me jette un coup d'œil malicieux avant de regarder son jeu et de suivre ma mise.

- Tu verras, souffle-t-il mystérieux, maintenant c'est l'heure de vérité.

J'ai envie de lui rétorquer que c'est injuste, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il voudra de moi si je perds, mais la façon dont il s'est adressé à moi, mêlée à l'adrénaline me désorientent. J'ai les sens en ébullition, tout mon corps est tendu, je fixe les cartes. Peeta révèle la turn et la river. Un 9 et un 2. J'ai une paire. J'abaisse les cartes.

- Une paire ? s'étonne Peeta.

Sa question me met en joie, je devine qu'il a perdu au ton qu'il emploie, je commence à proclamer ma supériorité en m'écriant que je suis la meilleure alors qu'il baisse les yeux en signe de défaite, mais je réalise que sa résignation n'est que feinte lorsque je le vois relever la tête, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Désolée Katniss….mais ton bluff n'est pas vraiment au point….Pour être sincère ne parie jamais avec d'autres aux cartes, tu y laisseras ta chemise, m'avertit-il.

Et en disant cela il abaisse ses cartes, et je peux voir que Peeta a un as et une dame. Il est donc grand vainqueur avec sa paire d'as. Ahhhhh j'enrage, j'avais oublié à quel point il mentait bien ce sale petit cafard ! Je jette mes cartes dépitée d'être ainsi vaincue. Peeta lui fanfaronne.

- Bien et maintenant ma récompense ! clame-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? j'articule hargneuse.

Peeta me fait un petit sourire, et baisse les paupières un instant avant de me dire :

- Attends je vais te montrer, ne bouge pas.

Je reste immobile, le fixant avec curiosité, ne voyant pas ce qu'il veut me montrer. C'est d'un mouvement précis, rapide et aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes, que je sens Peeta poser ses lèvres sur ma joue…..très près de la commissure. Cet échange est tellement bref que je me demande un instant si je l'ai rêvé ou non. Mais le parfum de Peeta emplissant encore mes narines me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé. Je rougis furieusement. J'ignore pourquoi ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Peeta désirait une telle récompense. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à la question que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je sursaute. Veetan passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Peeta notre mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer, annonce-t-il d'une voix froide, lançant un regard dur à son benjamin.

Je ne comprends pas la raison de son comportement actuel, Veetan est plutôt taquin et enjoué avec son frère d'habitude. Puis d'une voix plus douce il s'adresse à moi :

- Katniss….je ne veux pas te chasser….

- Je comprends. Je dois y aller de toute façon, je le coupe.

Veetan hoche la tête et sort de la chambre. Je jette un regard gêné à Peeta qui semble déçu.

- Bon j'y vais…..

- Oui…..Merci d'être venue, ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment, confesse-t-il avant d'ajouter, on se revoit bientôt ?

Son ton et ses yeux sont si suppliants que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui dire non, mais comme je ne veux pas lui promettre de revenir demain après-midi dans sa chambre, chose qu'il risque bien de me demander en me faisant ses yeux de chaton abandonné, je trouve un compromis.

- Ouais….on se reverra à l'école…. D'ici là rétablis-toi…. dis-je avec douceur.

- Oui…..merci, murmure-t-il légèrement désappointé.

J'esquisse un faible sourire et passe la porte. Je descends doucement les escaliers, et j'entends des voix qui viennent de l'arrière-boutique. Même si je ne veux pas paraître impolie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter.

- « …il n'y en a toujours que pour lui ! »

- « Veetan ! Tu es injuste avec ton frère ! Je te rappelle qu'il fait toujours tout pour te faire plaisir ! » gronde une voix que je reconnais être celle de Monsieur Mellark.

- « Oh tu parles, il ne fait rien de spécial ! Mais bon évidemment quand il s'agit de ton chouchou, on doit se taire et tout faire pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut. Et ce que moi je veux ?! Tu t'en moques comme toujours ! Non toi tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton précieux Peeta ! Tu fais tout pour qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il souhaite, qu'il puisse choisir la personne avec qui il veut être ! »

- « Ça suffit ! Ton frère a toujours était bon avec toi, il ne mérite pas que tu te montres aussi détestable avec lui. Et cesse d'avoir des vues sur elle, je sais que tu ne fais ça que dans le but de contrarier ton frère ! »

- « Ça t'arrangerait bien qu'elle me laisse indifférent comme ça… »

- « Bon ça suffit calmez-vous ce n'est pas le moment. » intervient Klemens.

J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Peeta et son frère Veetan. Je me sens vraiment de trop, il faut vraiment que je m'éclipse, j'arrive au bas de l'escalier et me râcle la gorge pour signifier ma présence. Les trois Mellarks se tournent vers moi, et font comme si de rien était, apparemment il n'y a pas que Peeta qui est maître dans l'art du bluff. Ils me saluent poliment et je file à toute vitesse dehors.

Je souffle de soulagement. Ce fut une journée pour le moins singulière. Je ralentis la cadence et m'apprête à me rendre chez Gale quand j'entends une voix m'appeler. Je me retourne, Veetan accourt jusqu'à moi. Je l'attends. Que peut-il me vouloir encore ?

Il se poste devant moi, essoufflé, les joues roses. Il est légèrement plus grand que Peeta, ses cheveux sont plus courts et il a une barbe de quelques jours. Je remarque qu'il a les mêmes yeux que Peeta, à croire que c'est la marque de fabrique des Mellarks.

- Katniss…excuse-moi…mais je voulais te demander quelque chose….

Sa voix n'est pas comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas le moindre accent de malice, ce qui m'étonne.

- Je t'écoute.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, et baisse les yeux, mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est un peu délicat à dire…mais….voilà….je voulais te dire que…..

Il hésite, j'ignore de quoi il veut me parler, mais j'aimerais qu'il se dépêche, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, alors je l'invite à poursuivre.

- Que quoi ? Ne tourne pas autour du pot Veetan, je suis pressée.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de dire cela, que je sens le frère de Peeta presser avec force ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne réagis pas la première seconde, à cause de la surprise mais à la deuxième, je le repousse violemment, aussi fort que mes bras me le permettent. C'est sans surprise que je constate qu'il a à peine bougé, avec ma force de chaton je ne pèse pas lourd contre un Mellark !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? je lui hurle furieuse.

- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il honteux.

Il a la tête baissée, et les épaules voûtées. Il s'en veut clairement pour son geste, j'ai un peu de peine pour lui, mais celle-ci est endiguée par mon indignation et ma colère.

- Ça tu peux l'être ! Ça te prend souvent de sauter sur les filles comme ça ?

- Non…c'est juste que…..laisse tomber…..je ne suis pas le bon Mellark je suppose….chuchote-t-il amer.

- Le bon…..je ne comprends pas….

Il se retourne sans répondre et s'en va, me laissant là, déboussolée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, coucou ! Me revoilà ! Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de me commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la va vite ce soir, je ne le corrigerai que demain et le mettrai à jour dans l'après-midi donc d'ici là excusez les fautes ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée scolaire, je dois préparer Prim et me préparer pour aller à l'école. Je n'ai pas revu Peeta depuis le jour où je lui ai rendu visite dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas revu Veetan non plus, en fait, depuis que ce dernier a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fuis la boulangerie Mellark comme la peste. Hier j'ai passé ma dernière journée de vacances en compagnie de ma petite sœur et de mon meilleur ami. Gale a bien tenté de dissimuler sa contrariété mais en vain, je le connais trop maintenant pour qu'il puisse me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'il déteste l'idée de travailler dans la mine, d'autant plus que c'est cette mine même qui a tué nos pères….

J'inspire un bon coup, Prim m'attend sur le seuil de la porte, elle est pressée de retourner à l'école pour revoir ses amis. C'est bien la seule dans ce cas. On ne peut pas dire que je partage vraiment son enthousiasme, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas autant d'amis que Prim. Ma seule et unique amie à l'école, maintenant que Gale est parti, c'est Madge. D'ailleurs le terme « amie » n'est peut-être pas tout à fait exact puisque nous ne faisons que déjeuner ensemble et nous mettre à côté en classe. Nos conversations se réduisent à des échanges brefs de mots anodins sur les devoirs et le beau temps. Bon j'exagère un peu, Madge me fait souvent la conversation, mais comme je ne participe pas, et que la plupart du temps je fais mine de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle dit, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de chaleureux échanges entre grandes copines.

Nous nous dirigeons Prim et moi vers l'école, en chemin nous croisons Rory et Vick, les petits frères de Gale, qui décident de faire le trajet avec nous. Arrivés devant l'école, un sentiment de malaise s'empare de moi. L'idée d'être au milieu de tous ces adolescents à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole me perturbe, je décide donc de rester le plus longtemps avec ma petite sœur en attendant de voir Madge arrivée. Bien que je sois dans cette école depuis des années, tous les visages qui sont autour de moi me sont étrangers, il faut dire que je ne parlais jamais à personne hormis Madge et Gale et que je ne suis pas très physionomiste. Je scanne la cour du regard pour voir si Madge est arrivée, je ne la vois pas. En revanche je vois une tête blonde entourée d'amis, qui regarde dans ma direction. Ses yeux bleus ne se détachent pas de ma personne. Peeta me fait un doux sourire auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête maladroit.

Je le vois alors bouger, et je me fige d'effroi lorsque je constate qu'il avance vers moi, sous le regard curieux de ses amis. Mon cœur accélère dangereusement, pourquoi vient-il vers moi au lieu de rester avec ses amis ? Je suis à la fois flattée et contrariée qu'il prenne le parti de venir me voir. Flattée car c'est un garçon de la Ville, qui a une flopée d'amis, et je pensais qu'il m'ignorerait à l'école, ou du moins qu'il se contenterait de bref signe de tête. Contrariée parce qu'à présent tous ses amis le regarde se diriger vers moi, et s'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est d'être le centre de l'attention.

- Tiens Katniss regarde on dirait que Peeta viens nous voir, remarque Prim en me tirant légèrement sur la manche.

- Pourquoi il viendrait nous voir ? s'étonne Rory.

Je ne parviens pas à répondre quoi que ce soit, je suis blanche comme un linge. Je scrute les alentours et repère dans mon champ de vision Veetan qui fusille des yeux son benjamin qui poursuit son avancée vers nous. Un milliers de questions jaillissent dans mon cerveau. A-t-il parlé de moi à ses amis ? Si oui, que leur a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi il s'approche de nous ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il sait que son frère Veetan a tenté de m'embrasser ? Je suis tétanisée, et comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans une posture délicate, je choisis l'option de la fuite.

- Prim il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! je m'exclame avant de filer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ma sœur n'a pas le temps de réagir que je suis déjà à une bonne distance, je me retourne pour jeter un regard furtif vers elle et je la vois en train de bavarder tranquillement avec Peeta qui est arrivée à sa hauteur maintenant. Je le vois me lancer un regard perplexe et embêté dans ma direction mais ça ne dure que l'espace de quelques secondes car il affiche aussitôt un masque gai pour discuter avec ma petite sœur, et avec les petits frères de Gale.

Dans ma fuite je ne regarde pas où je vais et malheureusement je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Je me maudis intérieurement d'être aussi distraite et m'apprête à chuchoter un pardon avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je constate avec joie que j'ai foncé sur Madge.

- Eh bien Katniss on peut dire que tu es pressée ! Tu as failli me casser le nez, articule-t-elle tout en se massant le bout du nez.

- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, je m'excuse.

- Non, j'ai vu ça, tu étais sans doute trop occupée à fuir Peeta Mellark ! ironise-t-elle.

- Qu…quoi ? je bégaye interloquée par le fait qu'elle mentionne Peeta.

- Je t'ai vu prendre tes jambes à ton cou, i peine 20 secondes, lorsque Peeta Mellark est venu vers toi. À ce propos je crois qu'il est en train de parler de toi avec Prim, m'informe-t-elle en bougeant le menton dans leur direction.

Je suis son mouvement et je constate, horrifiée, que mon petit canard et Peeta m'observe un air moqueur sur le visage. J'ignore ce qu'ils se sont dit et c'est surement mieux ainsi. Ne voulant pas m'attarder je laisse Madge en plan et continue de filer jusqu'aux toilettes, où je m'enferme à double tour. Une fois à l'intérieur je parviens enfin à respirer correctement. Je me sens tellement gênée avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette dernière semaine ! Notre amitié naissante avec Peeta, nos escapades en forêt, Gale qui est de plus en plus irritable, et qui a mis, en haut de son affiche des personnes à abattre, la fratrie Mellark, Peeta qui me fait un strip-tease dans sa chambre, et son idiot de frère qui essaie de me bécoter ! Non mais franchement quelle semaine ! Pour me calmer un peu, je décide de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir afin de vérifier que mes joues ont repris une teinte normale, et je me décide à aller rejoindre Prim avant que la sonnerie retentisse. À ma plus grande satisfaction je constate que Peeta n'est plus en compagnie de ma petite sœur. Madge en revanche semble en grande conversation avec elle. Elles ont l'air de bien rigoler même si j'en crois leurs gloussements. Je m'approche à pas de loup pour écouter ce qu'elles disent.

- …je n'en reviens pas que tu lui ais dis ça ! Si ta sœur le savait elle serait fâchée Prim ! s'esclaffe ma soi-disant meilleure amie.

- Mais que voulais-tu que je lui dise le pauvre ?! Elle a détalé comme un lièvre quand elle l'a vu s'approcher, je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne pour lui ! se défend ma petite sœur en se retenant de rire.

- Peut-être mais si elle apprend que tu as dit ça, elle va t'étriper ! avertit Madge.

- Si j'apprends quoi ? je les interromps, en ayant assez de les entendre rire à mes dépends.

Prises sur le fait, les filles s'arrêtent net de rire, effaçant toute trace d'hilarité pour arborer un air désolé. Je refuse de me laisser attendrir et réitère ma question.

- Si j'apprends quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Prim ?

Ma petite sœur me lance un regard de biche aux abois avant de marmonner :

- Rien c'est juste….que tout à l'heure…quand Peeta est venu me parler et que tu es partie à toute vitesse…..il m'a demandé où tu allais. Et comme il avait l'air de penser que tu partais parce que tu ne voulais pas le voir…je lui ai dit que si tu étais partie si vite c'est parce que tu étais nerveuse, et lorsque tu es nerveuse tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes…..

Bon ça aurait pu être pire.

- Prim…..tu ne dis pas tout…, taquine Madge.

Je tourne mon visage vers ma petite sœur qui tire la langue en direction de mon amie avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui…..lorsqu'il m'a demandé qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien te rendre nerveuse…..j'ai peut-être ajouté que c'est parce qu'il venait dans notre direction, lâche mon petit canard avec des yeux coupables.

À la réflexion ça n'aurait pas pu être pire….

- Prim ! je gronde. Comment as-tu pu dire ça ? Non, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire dire ça ? je m'exclame.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il a l'air de bien t'aimer ! Et puis que voulais-tu que je lui réponde d'autre ? Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec moi au lieu d'aller te cacher ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es partie te cacher lorsqu'il est venu nous voir ? m'interroge mon petit canard suspicieux.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, mise au pied du mur par ma chère petite sœur ! Heureusement pour moi la sonnerie retentit, nous devons aller en classe. Je dis à tout à l'heure à Prim et me dirige vers la classe avec Madge.

- Il a l'air plutôt sympa comme garçon….ce Peeta, lance soudainement Madge.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

- Nous avons eu le temps de parler un peu pendant que tu étais aux toilettes m'avoue-t-elle.

J'ai des sueurs froides à l'idée qu'il ait pu parler de moi à Madge, et surtout à la pensée qu'il ait pu lui raconter nos randonnées dans les bois.

- Il est très drôle et réellement charmant. Comment vous vous êtes connus ? demande-t-elle.

Vite, vite il me faut un mensonge. Heureusement j'en ai un bon sous la main.

- J'échange des écureuils à son père en échange de pain, je réponds d'un ton morne.

- Ah oui c'est vrai….Gale m'avait dit qu'il devait aller chez les Mellark pour apporter un écureuil, un jour où il m'avait apporté des fraises, me raconte Madge.

Tiens alors comme ça Gale va apporter des fraises à Madge sans moi ? Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots, il n'y a pas de raison à ce que je sois la seule à lui rendre des comptes. J'hausse les épaules, et avance en laissant le silence s'installer progressivement entre nous. Une fois devant la salle de classe, nous entrons et je prends ma place habituelle. Les élèves rentrent au fur et à mesure et s'installent, le groupe de Peeta pénètre en dernier dans la pièce en riant, je baisse instinctivement la tête et fais mine de m'intéresser à mon manuel d'histoire. Peeta passe à côté de mon bureau avançant probablement vers la place qu'il a toujours occupé, mais je peux l'entendre prendre place au pupitre qui se trouve juste derrière moi, et qui reste vide d'ordinaire. Je me raidis automatiquement. Madge, elle, l'observe curieusement avant de reporter son attention au professeur qui vient d'entrer.

Le cours passe lentement, beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Je jurerais que Peeta passe toute l'heure à me scruter, je peux sentir son regard brûler ma nuque. Même si j'ignore s'il me fixe réellement, je ressens comme…..je ne sais comment le dire, comme des yeux posés constamment sur moi, mais je n'ose me retourner pour vérifier. Enfin j'entends sonner, le cours est fini, je me lève d'un bond et me rue vers ma prochaine salle de classe. Je rentre dans la pièce, malheureusement pour moi, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que le hasard soit en ma faveur, car traîne encore dans la classe des élèves de dernière année, autrement dit la classe de Veetan. Je l'aperçois qui parle sans réel entrain avec des jeunes de la Ville. Il ne m'a pas vu, ouf, je décide de faire doucement marche-arrière. Je recule de trois petit pas et me retourne pour aller récupérer Madge que j'ai laissé en plan, mais mon nez bute contre quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un. Aïe ça fait mal ! Je comprends ce que Madge a pu ressentir maintenant.

- Pardon, je bredouille.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Oh pitié…..non pas cette voix ! Pourquoi faut-il que je me cogne contre la seule personne que je veux à tout prix éviter, enfin disons la deuxième personne !

- Ça va aller ? me demande Peeta.

J'hoche de la tête. Des voix résonnent derrière nous….décidemment la chance et moi ça fait deux, le voilà l'indésirable numéro 1 que j'évite, Peeta n'arrive qu'en deuxième sur ma liste….La voix de Veetan se tait lorsqu'il arrive derrière moi.

- Veet, tu tombes bien, je voulais savoir si tu venais à l'entraînement ce soir ? questionne Peeta.

Je reste sans bouger, la tête baissée, devant Peeta. Je n'ose pas croiser le regard de son frère après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me sens ridicule ainsi coincée entre les deux personnes que je veux fuir ! Un ange passe, puis deux avant que Veetan ne se décide à répondre. Je suppose qu'il est en train de se demander ce que je peux encore fabriquer avec son cher petit frère !

- Ouais….et tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir petit frère ! Tu es tellement fragile, je ne voudrais surtout pas te froisser un muscle ! se moque Veetan avec sarcasme, déclenchant ainsi rire les quelques idiots qui l'entourent.

Je sens Veetan passer, suivi de sa troupe de crétins, surement pour se diriger dans leur classe suivante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend à Veetan pour être si désagréable, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute être la cause de cette mauvaise humeur, pourtant je me sens mal-à-l'aise. Je lève discrètement le regard vers Peeta, et remarque qu'il fronce légèrement les sourcils, à la fois étonné et un peu secoué par cet échange tout sauf cordial. J'en profite pour m'éclipser et me fondre parmi ma classe en train de passer. Je vais discrètement m'asseoir et Madge ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Tu ne m'as pas attendue. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris Katniss de partir à toute allure ? m'interroge mon amie.

- Heu….je devais aller aux toilettes, je bafouille.

- Encore ! s'écrie mon amie. Décidément je vais finir par croire Prim.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je grogne.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange que ce matin tu ais subitement eu envie d'aller aux WC au moment où Peeta est venu vers vous, et que tu ais encore eu envie d'y aller tout à l'heure, sachant qu'il a passé toute la durée du cours derrière toi, chuchote-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- N'importe quoi ! je proteste.

Mon amie hausse les épaules, un sourire en coin, et sort tranquillement ses affaires de cours. Je lève les yeux et croise ceux de Peeta qui s'avance pour prendre place. Il me regarde étrangement. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore s'asseoir derrière moi, surtout que nous avons deux heures de cours cette fois-ci. Une fois ça suffit ! Hélas Peeta effectue le même manège que tout à l'heure et se place sereinement derrière moi. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que le professeur dit mais je n'y parviens pas. La journée s'écoule ainsi lentement et péniblement. Même à la pause déjeuner, lorsque je tourne discrètement les yeux vers Peeta, je peux le surprendre en train de m'observer discrètement. Il paraît à la fois agacé et maussade. La journée continue, interminable pour ma part, je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur d'éviter certaines personnes. Enfin elle finit par s'achever. Madge et la plupart des élèves sont partis, moi j'attends Prim à mon casier. Comme toujours mon petit canard est en retard ! Je pose quelques livres dans mon casier et m'apprête à le fermer quand je vois la porte de celui-ci claquer brusquement. Je sursaute avant de jeter un regard meurtrier au responsable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? je tonne.

- Non, toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu m'as fui toute la journée, comme si j'avais la lèpre ou la gale ! objecte Peeta d'une voix forte. J'aimerais au moins savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole…ajoute-t-il sur un ton plus calme mais aussi plus triste.

- Ce n'est pas….tu….tu ne m'as rien fait, je balbutie.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites, et tu détournes toujours les yeux dès que tu m'aperçois ?

Sa voix sonne comme une plainte aux accents de détresse. J'ai un peu honte de mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne m'a rien fait, au contraire, il se montre gentil et semble tout faire pour devenir mon ami, mais… depuis ce malencontreux moment avec son frère je me sens mal, comme je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de Gale lorsque j'allais en forêt avec Peeta. Celui-ci est en train de me lancer son fameux regard de chien battu, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans une posture inconfortable. Sous les yeux implorants du garçon des pains, je ne peux résister plus longtemps et décide de lui dire la vérité. Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ?

- C'est juste que…..que….

- Que quoi Katniss ? me questionne Peeta avec douceur pour m'encourager à poursuivre.

- Ça me gêne de parler de ça…... j'expire bruyamment, mais voilà…c'est ton….ton frère.

Bon sang que c'est difficile de dire la vérité.

- Mon frère ? Klemens ? Veetan ? m'interroge Peeta.

- Veetan.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore celui-là ? souffle-t-il exaspéré.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et baisse les yeux.

- Il m'a embrassée…enfin il a essayé, je l'ai poussé, je chuchote si bas que je ne suis pas certaine que Peeta m'a comprise.

Je peux voir le torse de Peeta gonfler et se dégonfler de façon frénétique, j'entends sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Je lève le regard vers lui pour l'observer, il a les sourcils froncés, et la mâchoire crispée. L'espace d'un instant j'ai peur qu'il se mette à me traiter de menteuse ou à me cracher des insultes au visage, mais il n'en fait rien, au lieu de cela il me dit d'un air navré.

- Je suis tellement désolé Katniss. Désolé que tu ais eu à subir ça. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu empêcher cela.

Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il il n'y est pour rien si son frère est un fou-furieux qui saute sur les filles sans crier gare. Bon j'exagère un peu mais c'est surement parce que je suis encore un peu en colère contre lui.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'en veux…..ajoute Peeta d'une voix lasse, mais je te promets une chose Katniss, ça ne se reproduira plus. Jamais.

Il y a tellement de conviction et de force dans sa voix que je ne peux que le croire, même si j'ignore ce qui lui permet d'affirmer une telle chose. Son air affligé et coupable, et maintenant sa promesse de me protéger de ce type d'incident, Peeta est bien comme je me l'étais figuré. Quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Sa douceur et son altruisme me pousse à me montrer plus « conciliante » à son égard.

- Non. Non tu te trompes je ne t'en veux pas, je déclare.

Aussitôt son air abattu et résigné fait place à un soulagement visible.

- Alors pourquoi … m'avoir évité ? demande-t-il.

- Je….je ne sais pas. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise surtout que j'en veux….un peu à ton frère pour avoir agi ainsi, je confesse.

Peeta s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il est coupé dans son élan par la voix de ma petite sœur qui court vers nous, suivie de Rory et Vick.

- Excuse-nous Katniss, j'ai parlé avec mon amie Belinda, et il a fallu que j'accompagne Rory chercher Vick chez les petits ! m'annonce-t-elle les joues rouges.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous ne sommes pas pressées, je la rassure.

- Re-bonjour Peeta ! claironne mon petit canard.

- Re-bonjour mademoiselle Everdeen, répond Peeta sur le même ton, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

- Hey salut Peeta ! Au fait mes copains de classe m'ont dit que tu es arrivé deuxième au championnat de lutte l'an dernier, c'est vrai ?! s'écrie Rory surexcité.

Peeta acquiesce et Rory commence à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur la lutte auxquelles Peeta réponds avec plaisir, pendant que nous avançons vers la sortie de l'école. Peeta nous informe qu'il doit aller à son entraînement de lutte, Rory veut le suivre, et me demande si je peux raccompagner Vick chez eux. Peeta me promet de le raccompagner une fois l'entraînement fini, et évidemment mon petit canard veut faire partie de la petite expédition. Je me sens subitement gênée à l'idée qu'en rentrant ce soir Rory puisse parler de Peeta à Gale, ou pire encore que Gale tombe sur Peeta au moment où ce dernier raccompagnera le petit frère de mon acolyte. Si mon meilleur ami apprend que je suis en partie responsable de l'admiration que son petit frère semble éprouver pour Peeta, il va m'étrangler !

- Heu….je ne sais pas trop Rory, ton grand-frère ne serait peut-être pas d'accord, je lâche hésitante.

- Oh il ne dira rien si c'est toi qui lui dis ! objecte Rory, et puis il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, de toute façon il rentre tard de la mine, il doit finir à 20h ! Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dirai rien ! me propose Rory.

J'avoue que sa proposition est tentante car arrangeante pour moi, vu que je n'ai aucune envie de mettre Gale au courant de mes bavardages avec Peeta.

- Peeta tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas de les emmener avec toi ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! affirme-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bon c'est d'accord mais c'est moi qui viens vous récupérer après l'entrainement, Peeta à d'autres choses à faire que jouer les baby-sitters ! je ramène Vick et je reviens pour vous chercher tous les deux ! dis-je.

Peeta me fait un éclatant sourire, pendant que Prim et Rory exultent.

- Bon j'y vais ! Soyez sages et obéissez à Peeta ! je recommande.

- Oui ! répondent ces deux petits diables en cœur, avant de sauter sur Peeta en criant.

Le garçon des pains en charge un sur son épaule et attrape l'autre sous son bras, entre sa hanche et son biceps.

Je les contemple s'amuser un instant, un sourire attendri sur mon visage, tenant la main de Vick, puis je me presse afin de ramener le petit chez lui. Je dépose vite fait Vick et informe Hazelle que Rory et Prim sont restés pour regarder une activité sportive qui leur plaisait. Une fois cela fait j'informe la mère de Gale que je vais aller récupérer les jeunes, et je file en direction du gymnase de l'école pour retrouver ma petite sœur et le petit frère de Gale. J'entre dans la vaste salle, et scrute les gradins pour tenter d'apercevoir mes petits monstres. Je constate avec déplaisir que certaines filles, et certains garçons de ma classe sont présents et scandent le nom de Peeta.

Je renifle de mécontentement, et me dirige vers mon petit canard et Rory que j'ai enfin repéré. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le centre de la salle et assiste au combat de Peeta avec un garçon de la classe de son grand frère. Je remarque que Peeta est vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un tee-shirt noir moulant qui font ressortir ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus. C'est en deux trois mouvement qu'il envoie son adversaire s'écraser au tapis. Je dois avouer qu'il est impressionnant. Je prends place à côté de Prim sous le regard curieux de certains élèves de ma classe, qui doivent se demander ce que je fiche ici. Je fais mine de ne pas voir les coups d'œil inquisiteurs qu'on me lance et focalise mon attention sur les combats de lutte. Vient le tour de Veetan qui doit combattre…son frère. L'année dernière si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est Veetan qui avait triomphé sur Peeta, et avait fini grand vainqueur du championnat.

Le combat commence, mais rien qu'à voir la façon dont ils se dévisagent, ça promet d'être intense ! Mon corps est tendu, la tension dans la salle semble être à son comble. Derrière moi j'entends une brochette de dindes glousser bruyamment.

-« Les deux frères Mellarks l'un contre l'autre on ne pouvait rêver mieux comme premier entraînement ! »

-« C'est clair ! Que demander de mieux ! Même si j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour le petit dernier….. »

-« J'avoue Peeta est vraiment…..le petit ami parfait, plus d'une rêve de devenir sa fiancée ! Il est tellement beau et si drôle ! »

-« Dommage qu'il ne semble s'intéresser à aucune fille ! Au fait qu'en est-il des fiançailles de Veetan et de cette Lila ? Tu sais la fille du marchand d'étoffe ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'espère que ça ne se fera pas ! Ce serait du gâchis ! Et puis si je ne peux pas avoir le petit frère, j'aimerais bien me rabattre sur le cadet ! »

Ces filles me répugnent ! Elles n'ont donc que ça à penser ?! Savoir avec quel Mellark elles vont pouvoir flirter. Je renifle de dégoût et me concentre sur le combat. Je décèle beaucoup de hargne, et une forte envie de gagner chez les deux frères. Par un coup de force impressionnant c'est finalement Peeta qui gagne déclenchant les applaudissements des personnes présentes dans la salle, ainsi que ceux de Prim et Rory. Je ne peux masquer ma satisfaction de le voir gagner. Bien malgré moi j'esquisse un sourire, et emportée par le bruit des applaudissements dans la salle, je me mets à applaudir également. Peeta tourne sa tête dans notre direction et nous offre un de ses éblouissants sourires. Je suis morte de honte, prise en flagrant délit de….je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voit pas en train de l'applaudir avec un sourire béat comme si j'étais une groupie. Les garçons quittent la salle pour se rendre aux vestiaires et je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

- Bon Prim, Rory il faut y aller maintenant, demain il y a école, j'annonce d'une voix ferme.

- Attends nous n'avons pas dit au revoir à Peeta ! Oppose Prim. Il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps.

- C'est vrai, appuie Rory.

Je maugrée, agacée. Cette fois-ci il va vraiment croire que je suis une groupie, ce qui n'est pas le cas !

Nous attendons quelques minutes, je sens les regards des élèves de l'école posés sur moi, n'y tenant plus je me lève des gradins et marche en direction de la sortie.

- Katniss où vas-tu ? me demande mon petit canard.

- Prendre l'air je vous attends dehors !

J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air et profite du soleil couchant. Je m'apprête à retourner dans la salle quand des éclats de voix s'élèvent. Je contourne le gymnase et me dirige vers l'entrée des vestiaires pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds, les voix sont de plus en plus fortes, il s'agit d'insultes, entre deux garçons visiblement.

- « Je vais t'étriper ! » hurle l'un d'eux.

- « Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! » s'époumone l'autre.

Je m'approche d'eux avec prudence, je ne connais que trop bien ces voix, mais je refuse d'y croire ça ne peut pas être ce que je pense. Pourtant quand j'arrive près des vestiaires, j'assiste à ce qui semble être une violente bagarre entre les frères Mellark. Cette fois, il ne s'agit plus d'un entraînement, ils sont en train de se lancer des coups de poings en pleine figure ! Les autres membres du club de lutte se précipitent pour les séparer. Peeta à la lèvre fendue et saigne, quant à Veetan c'est son arcade qui est en sang.

Les deux frères sont maintenus par leurs camarades, mais continuent de se foudroyer du regard. Des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le gymnase se ruent vers nous, certainement attirés par les bruits et les cris. J'aperçois Prim et Rory qui essaient de se frayer un chemin pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je profite de l'agitation pour attraper ma petite sœur et le petit frère de Gale par le bras et les traîne à ma suite. J'avance le plus vite que je peux, essayant de fuir….fuir je ne sais pas trop quoi mais je ne me sens pas de rester. Surtout que je suis passée près d'intervenir en voyant Peeta saigner abondamment. Sans compter que je me sens responsable de….de cet échange musclé. Je n'aurais rien du dire à Peeta.

À vrai dire, je ne devrais même plus lui parler ! Pourquoi faut-il que je lui adresse la parole ? Pourquoi je me sens obligée de tout lui raconter ? Pourquoi je me montre aussi agréable avec lui alors que je suis associable avec tout le monde ? J'ignore pourquoi je le laisse prendre autant d'ascendant sur moi. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est que l'on me fiche la paix ! Je veux vivre heureuse avec ma petite sœur c'est tout !

…Mais au fond de moi je sais bien pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec lui, je connais la réponse de mes questions. Je me comporte ainsi parce que c'est le garçon des pains, le garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie et je lui dois tout. Je traverse la Ville d'un pas moins énergique et m'arrête subitement. Prim et Rory me regarde curieusement mais n'ose certainement pas me demander ce qu'il me prend tout d'un coup. J'entends quelqu'un courir dans notre direction.

- Katniss ! me hèle-t-il.

- Ah Peeta arrive ! s'exclame Prim.

Je le laisse nous rejoindre. Rory et mon petit canard semblent ravis mais ils déchantent vite lorsqu'ils voient sa tête. Sa lèvre est gonflée et elle saigne toujours.

- Mon Dieu que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écrie ma sœur choquée.

- Oh rien, une petite blessure de rien du tout, la rassure Peeta.

- Wouah c'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasme Rory.

Peeta esquisse un faible sourire et me fixe avec sérieux. Je serre les poings. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne s'est pas battu avec son frère à cause de ce que je lui ai dit, car ça me mettrait vraiment dans l'embarras.

- Prim, Rory partez devant je vous rejoins, j'ordonne.

Malgré quelques protestations, les petits disent au revoir à Peeta et avancent, nous laissant seuls Peeta et moi.

- Katniss…..commence-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus avec ton frère ? je le coupe d'un ton sec.

Peeta se passe une main dans ses cheveux, un air gêné sur le visage.

- Il n'a pas aimé que je le menace…..m'avoue-t-il.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu menacé ? je questionne.

- Pour ne pas qu'il recommence….ce qu'il t'a fait, souffle Peeta.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Peeta pour qu'il décide de jouer les chevaliers servants.

- Écoute Katniss je n'ai pas couru jusqu'à toi pour te parler de ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et lorsque ma mère verra que j'ai ouvert l'arcade de Veetan, j'en aurais encore moins pour te parler. Je suis désolé, désolé que ta sœur et le petit frère de ton ami aient assisté à ça mais voilà, il m'a provoqué et comme un idiot j'ai foncé tête baissée….. Le truc c'est que je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on puisse te blesser ou te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie, alors voilà je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Je ne dis toujours rien, un peu sonnée par tout ce que Peeta vient de me dire. Il me regarde un peu confus, avec des yeux implorants.

- En fait ce que j'espère vraiment c'est que tu ne mettras pas trop de temps à me pardonner, ça me consolerait de la crise de colère à laquelle je vais avoir droit ce soir avec ma mère ! tente-t-il, d'une voix faussement enjouée, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, son petit sourire s'efface et laisse place à…..de la souffrance ? Je ne saurais trop dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'est battu pour me défendre, sachant qu'en agissant ainsi il provoquerait la fureur de sa « délicate » mère qui n'est pas réputée pour être tendre. Encore une fois le garçon des pains s'est montré prévenant envers moi. Muée par un je-ne-sais-quoi je m'avance vers lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à 1 cm. Peeta ne bouge pas d'un poil et se contente de m'observer attentivement, scrutant chaque parcelle de mon visage qui se trouve si près du sien. Je me mets alors sur la pointe des pieds et je dépose avec douceur un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci….je chuchote.

Peeta est resté figé, et ne me lâche pas des yeux, il passe délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue, à l'endroit exacte où j'ai posé mes lèvres. Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de me retourner et de filer, aussi vite que mes jambes le permettent, rejoindre Prim et Rory.


End file.
